Trancendence Rebels
by Diana Huntress Pines
Summary: Trancendence AU Rebel Falls AU. Dipper gets transformed into a dream demon, and magic erupts worldwide. He must now try to control his powers with the help of Goddess Diana Huntress, the only one left to teach him after he killed Bill. But evil is lurking. Will he be able to defeat it, or will it defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. This is my new fanfic Alcor the Dreambender. As a warning, I may not follow it through. I don't have a plotline, so most chapters will be fillers until I do. If you like this, please PM me a plotline. Also, this will not be updating daily like my other ones. It will be updated completely random** **. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Alcor the Dreambender.

Chapter 1

* * *

Dipper screamed in agonizing pain as he absorbed Bill Cipher's powers. He was encased in a globe of black and gold, which stopped anyone interrupting the transformation. The shift between human...and demon. His life flashed before his eyes, including how all this happened.

 _"Bill Cipher!" The Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel yelled at the same time. The dream demon turned around._

 _"Hello. How are you liking Weirdmagedon so far? I'm planning to take it worldwide!" He yelled, his voice echoing inside the fearamid._

 _"That's not going to happen!" Mabel shouted back. "My bro-bro has a plan!"_

 _"Mabel!" Dipper muttered, having nothing of the sort, and Bill had destroyed the journals. There was no-one left but those two, as everyone else had been made into a throne for Bill._

 _"Oh yeah? Let's see it." He challenged. His minions roared in agreement, his main lackey, Diana Huntress, thumped her ebony staff on the ground on favor of yelling, a sly smile on her face. It wasn't one of defeating an enemy, but of one who knew the future, and embraced it._

 _"Uh...ummmmm...I..." He stumbled._

 _"Come on, Pine Tree! Whatcha got? What's this 'big plan' of yours?" He mocked._

 _"Ah...umm...think Dipper think!"_

 _"Ohhhh. Think Dipper think." Diana repeated in a high-pitched voice. Mabel glared at her._

 _"Shut up, Diana. Dipper..." Mabel was worried._

 _"Ummm, uhhh...I-I..."_

 _"Come on, big shot. Show us what you're made of." That was Dipper's breaking point, and the boy snapped. He took several steps back, and made a running leap for Bill, aiming to punch his eye. And..._

 _He succeeded. But his arm was sucked in, and was lodged there, no matter how hard Dipper tried to pull it out._

 _"Kid! What are you doing!?" Bill cried out in alarm._

 _"I don't know!" Bill turned into the bubble surrounding Dipper, his colours changing. He was dying, and Diana's smile grew._

Dipper cried out in pain again, barely registering the fact that Mabel was pounding on the bubble he was encased in, screaming his name. His clothes burned to ashes, though he didn't know where the heat came from, there wasn't any, and they were replaced by new ones. His eyes, ears and teeth changed, and short black wings sprouted from his hips. One more scream of agonizing pain, and he was pulled into the Mindscape.

* * *

With Bill gone, Weirdmagedon ended, and the demons were thrown into a state of chaos, going back to the Nightmare Realm. The Throne of Human Agony collapsed, releasing the entire town from it's frozen state. Slowly, everyone got off each other, groaning and asking what happened. Stan, Ford, Soos and Wendy eventually found each other.

"Hey, you dudes alright?" Soos asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, you?" Stan replied, and the man-baby nodded. Then Wendy noticed something.

"Hey! Where's Dipper and Mabel?" The quartret looked around frantically.

"Over there!" Ford told them. They turned to Mabel, crouched over...nothing. And where was Dipper?

* * *

Mabel shook her brother awake. He opened one eye drowsily, and slowly got up, wincing with the pain. Mabel stared at him, wide-eyed. He frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"You-you're...you're a _demon._ " She stood.

"Don't be silly, Mabel. This whole 'Weirdmagedon' thing must have messed with your brain. Speaking of which..." he looked around."Mabel! We did it! We stopped Bill!" He cried out excitedly.

"But at what cost?" She replied, fear and shock still showing on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She he held up a silver mirror she pulled out of her sweater. Dipper stared at himself. No, this couldn't be right. His eyes, which were once brown, now were completely yellow with no irises, only pitch black slit pupils. His teeth were now pointed, and his ears were pointed. His Pine Tree hat had turned into a black and gold top hat. And his clothes...he now wore a gold shirt under a black tailcoat, black pants, and a floppy bow at his throat. His hand were now clawed and pointed, so sharp it looked like they could pierce skin. He poked his leg gently, and indeed they did. Black blood welled. Dipper was speechless and gaping.

"What the...? How...? Why...?" He clutched his head, fighting a rising headache. "This is too much to comprehend. Did I die? What did Bill do to me? Why am I like this? _And why do I have BLACK BLOOD_!" He started heaving, hyperventilating.

"Dipper! You gotta calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I'm a freaking _demon_! That's not normal!"

"Dipper, things have been south of normal since you found that book."

"I know, but this is different!"

"Mabel, who are you talking to?" Stan asked cautiously. She frowned.

"Dipper, of course."

"This is not the time to be playing games."

"But he's right next to me! Sure, he _looks_ a little different, but how can you not recognize him?" She gestured next to her.

"Mabel, there's nothing there." Wendy told her, tears welling in her eyes. She turned to the others. "You don't think..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Let's not think about that." Ford told her, nut it was clear he was considering the same thing.

"Yeah." Soos agreed, nodding. "Maybe this is some kind of paranormal side effect, and because of their twin link, Mabel is the only one who can see him." He guessed.

"Pfff. That can't be right." She replied, brushing him off.

"Actually, it might be. Mabel, what does ne look like now?" Ford asked, wishing for his journals.

"Kinda like a demon." She replied. He stared.

"This is not good." Wendy murmured.

"Mabel, you gotta do something!" Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, unaware he was now floating two centimeters off the floor. Mabel did.

"Dipper! You-you're _floating_!" She cried, pointing. He glanced down.

"What!?" Indeed he was, but the moment he realized, he fell back to the ground. He gripped his hair. "Ahhhhh." He cried, frustrated. "Why am I like this!?"

"Because you did more than defeat Bill. You absorbed his energy and became a dream demon." Everyone jumped at the silky voice. They turned to see who it came from, and saw Diana walking towards them.

"Diana! What do _you_ want?" Dipper demanded.

"I'll explain later. Right now, the fearamid is about to collapse. I can transport to the ground, but I need your trust to do it."

"How do we know that you're not trying to kidnap us?" Dipper asked. A low rumble emerged from the fearamid. She pointed upwards.

"Because that." She replied cooly. He gulped.

"Okay." The rest murmured their agreements. She smiled.

"Brilliant." She pounded her staff on the floor seven times. One for each person-she had already gotten the townspeople out-and one for herself. They were enveloped in a bright light, and transported to the Mystery Shack. Dipper turned to the woman.

"Now." He growled. "Explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll _try_ to post daily. In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

Alcor the Dreambender

Chapter 2

* * *

Diana obeyed.

"When Weirdmagedon began, I approached Bill offering my services in exchange for saving one of each of my Sacred Animals. He accepted, and I helped him. The reason _why_ I offered, was because I am also the Keeper of Truths, and so I knew that you were going to become like this."

"Why didn't you try to tell us?" Dipper asked.

"And how come you can see him when everyone else can't?" Mabel inquired, frowning.

"I didn't try to tell you, because I didn't expect you to believe me, and even if I tried, it would still happen." She turned to Mabel. "I can see him, because I'm a Goddess." Mabel gasped.

"That's so _cool_." She remarked. Diana smiled.

"Damn right it is." She replied. Ford spoke up.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. When Dipper defeated Bill, he was turned into a dream demon, his appearance changed, and only you two can see him?" The girls nodded. "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds!?" Mabel opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it an shook her head. Then Dipper clicked his fingers. He thought that if he had Bill's powers, then he could appear to the others. A powerful feeling rushed through him, filling his veins with adrenaline and power. It gave him such a rush, but it didn't have quite the desired effect. Everyone but Diana collapsed, but to them, the world only turned grey. The four gasped.

"Ha! See? I told you!" Mabel cried out enthusiastically.

"I guess it's not that crazy after all." Ford murmured.

"Dude, why did your clothes change." Soos asked, pointing. Dipper shrugged.

"Yeah, and what's up with your eyes? That alone is enough to give me nightmares." Again, Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just sorta...happened."

"This is remarkable." Ford said. "That you survived the change is...astonishing. It's a miracle."

"Or just dumb luck." Mabel slung an arm around her demonic brother.

"Perhaps..." Ford replied absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere.

"But what am I gonna tell your parents!" Stan cried, distressed. Mabel and Dipper exchanged sad looks. They knew that their lives would never be normal again.

"I don't know." Dipper admitted. Then Mabel had an idea.

"What if we tell them the way we're doing now! Then they'll have to believe us!" She smiled.

"Mabel, I don't think it's going to be that simple." He grin faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this..." he gestured around them, "happened kinda by chance. I don't know if I can do it again. I mean I can _try_ , but it might not work." He explained.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a business to get back to." Stan reminded everyone.

"Oh, right." He tried to remember what he did. He summoned that feeling, and clicked his fingers. It worked. Mabel frowned.

"It doesn't seem that hard." She remarked as the world regained it's colour. He shrugged.

"Like I said, I'll try."

"Okay. Hey! Let's go see how the town reacts to Weirdmagedon on the news!" Stan and Ford exchanged nervous glances as Mabel talked once again to thin air. Soos and Wendy did the same. Diana remained unfazed.

"Sure." She grabbed his arm and tugged him into the living room. She switched on the television, and they sat down as the news reporter gave a report. (Well what else would they do?)

 _"Today the apocalypse some are calling 'Weirdmagedon' ended." The reporter said. "Town residents woke up in a pile inside of what witnesses believe to be a pyramid, before being transported back to the ground. With me is local diner waitress,'Lazy' Susan. Will you please tell the viewers what you saw."_

 _"Well, I was working as usual in my diner, before this weird one-eyed triangle guy appears in the square and the world went dark. Then these flying eyeball doodads started to turn everyone into statues. Including me! The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a giant pile of people. Everyone was ontop of me, so it was a while before I could get out. And let me tell you, it_ hurt _. It's really not nice, having people piled ontop of you, I can tell you that. And then the world went blank, and fwoosh, suddenly we were on the ground. The whole town! And I was like, whaaa?"_

 _"Thank you,'Lazy' Susan. We now have reports of magical phenomenons happening all over the globe. Some are saying that this is the end of the world, others say that this is a new era of man-kind, calling it the-"_

"Transcendence." Diana interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Mabel asked.

"Goddess." She reminded simply.

"Right." Diana turned to the boy-turned-demon.

"I can teach you how to control your powers." She offered Dipper. He scowled.

"What's the catch?" The goddess sighed.

"You're a demon now, so you need to start making deals with people. And I need you to accept that." Dipper couldn't meet her eyes.

"Wait, you said need." He pointed out.

"Yes, but I ment that you are well on your way to becoming one of the most powerful. So you will be called on often." She explained.

"Starting with a new name!" Mabel called out enthusiastically. Diana smiled.

"Yes, starting with a new name." Dipper frowned.

"What's wrong with my current one?" He asked, offended.

"Dipper, no offence, but 'Dipper' isn't really...demonic." Mabel replied, uncertain. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right. But what would be a good one?" Mabel immediately started ranting on names. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Well there's that name you used with the manotours, Destructor, Gladius, Tormenter, Demonster-

"What about Alcor?" Diana suggested. Dipper looked at her.

"It's perfect! Like it was _made_ for me! How did you come up with it?"

"In the Big Dipper, there are the Twin Stars, Alcor and Mizar." She explained.

"Okay, how about 'Alcor the Dreambender'?" Dipper asked, looking around for approval. Mabel squealed with excitement.

"It's _perfect_."

"Alcor the Dreambender it is, then." Dipper smiled sadly to himself. Things _definitely_ won't be the same, especially now that his new name was a constant reminder of what he lost.

* * *

It was late at night. Mabel had gone to bed, and Dipper at least tried to. Diana was sitting outside on the porch, breathing in the calm of the night, when a large body sat down next to her. She could tell without looking that it was one of the twins great uncles, Stan.

"I know what you're doing." He said flatly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent. You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Which is...?" Diana prompted. Stan sighed.

"You're messing with their minds." He accused. "You're turning him into the demon he isn't...or is...am I even saying that right? Nevermind, the point is..." He took a breath. "I don't want him turning into that Cipher." Silence.

"Neither do I. That's why I'm helping him." And with that, she turned a hawk that was white as snow, and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Alcor the Dreambender

Chapter 3

Mabel woke up to dazzling light shining in through the attic window. She groaned and rolled out of bed. Somehow she managed to pull on her clothes, and trudge downstairs. She was halfway through a bowl of cereal, before a fact hit her like a brick to the face. Where was Dipper?

She coughed, choking on her breakfast. A large hand thumped her back.

"Hey there." Stan greeted. "Are you okay?" Mabel nodded weakly as the events from the day before flooded back into her memory.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She assured. The twelve-year-old saw his look of confusion and explained. "I just remembered about yesterday." He nodded, and sat down to his own breakfast. Mabel sighed. Where was he? He couldn't leave her. She was his sister, and they were the Mystery Twins. Or at least used to be. Things will never truly be the same, will they? No, of course not.

* * *

Dipper gave up trying to sleep well before dawn. Instead he focused on what Diana had told him.

 _"You're a demon now, so you need to start making deals with people."_

Does that mean that he needed a summoning circle like Bill? Probably, he concluded. So he started to run through ideas in his head, casting aside most. Finally he settled on three different designs. Hoping to draw them to show Mabel, tried to grab a pen. He stared when ne just fazed right through it. He tried again, and again, and again, to no success.

"You can't affect things in the physical realm, Alcor." He jumped at the voice.

"What the hell, Diana!? You scared the shit out of me! And you don't need to call me that. It's only for summonings."

"Fine then, _Dipper._ But you need to accept your new name. You need to accept who you are." She thought for a moment. "How about affecting the physical world as your first lesson?"

"I would like that very much, thank you." He replied bitterly, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Let's go." The world around him swirled as it changed, disorienting him. It seemed to go on forever, until it finally stopped. He swayed.

"Is it _always_ like that?" He asked, dazed.

"Pretty much, yeah. But you get used to it. Eventually." She replied. She stepped over a log into a small clearing, and Dipper followed. He looked around.

"So...what do I need to do first?"

"First, you are going to learn simply how to touch things and not faze through them." She bent down and picked something up. Dipper couldn't see what it was as he planted both feet on the ground to stop floating.

"Sounds easy enough."

"You'll regret saying that when we start." She turned to him and tossed him a rock. He tried to catch it, but it fell through his hands. "Imagine yourself catching the rock." She threw another. He did as she ordered, and pictured himself catching the rock. But it once again fazed through his hands.

"Can't we start by _turning_ physical?" He complained.

"You can only do that at summonings." She replied calmly, and tossed yet another rock. And another. And another. And another. Half the morning passed without any improvement. Dipper stamped his foot as yet another rock passed through his hands. The movement sent leaves flying.

"I can't do this! Why can't we just go back now!?" Diana didn't answer. She was staring calmly at him, a smile on her face. "What!?"

"You affected the physical realm. We can now go back."

"But I didn't catch the rock!" He protested.

"You affected the physical realm. We can now go back." She repeated.

"How!?"

"You moved leaves." Her gaze flicked to his foot. "We can now go back." Dipper's yellow eyes widened.

"No. _Again_."

* * *

Dipper rushed into the Mystery Shack and climbed the stairs into the attic. Or rather, floated up. The door was wide open when he entered.

"Mabel! Mabel! Diana taught me how to move things in the physical plane!" He told her excitedly, not noticing that she was facedown on her bed, ignoring him. "It's so cool! Now I can communicate with people who can't see me!" He glanced over at her bed. "Mabel...?" She sat up, and Dipper could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, Dipper! You've been gone all day!" The tears began again, and she sniffed. "This..." she gestured to him. "This wasn't supposed to change anything! It was still supposed to be the two of us, you and me, Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel against the world!" She didn't meet his gaze. "I guess that will never happen again." Guilt rose in Dipper's stomach.

"Mabel, you know that's not true. I just need to get a hang of my new powers, that's all. We don't want anything bad happening, do we?" She hesitated, and shook her head slowly. "When I do, then we can spend as much time as you want together." Mabel sniffed again, and looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He confirmed. Mabel smiled. Even if he was now a demon, at least she still had her brother.

* * *

A week passed. Dipper quickly got the hang of his new-found powers, and, as he promised, spent more and more time with his beloved sister. The summoning thing was still a problem though. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite make his peace with it. He knew that he was now a dream demon, and his name was now Alcor, but something still felt _off_ about it. Something he couldn't quite place.

He was going over possible summoning circles and incantations with Diana and Mabel (not that he _wanted_ to. Diana and Mabel made him do it.), when he realized. He was now a demon, and they have been around for _centuries._ They were...immortal. While he would live forever, Mabel would grow old and eventually... _die_. That was a fact he was _not_ ready to face.

"Dipper? Dipper! Snap out of it, man!" Mabel clicked her fingers in his face, and he abruptly emerged from his daze.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, blinking away the fog that clouded his mind. Oh, he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"I said, how about this one?" She showed him a drawing of a summoning circle she made up. It was rather simple, a circle with a pentagram inside, the tips just leaving the boundary. The middle two points were symbols for spirit and soul, both circles, spirit with a triangle inside it, soul with a dot _exactly_ in the middle. At the bottom points there was life, the Egyptian symbol ankh, and the infinity symbol. At the very top was balance, the yin-yang symbol, and in the center of all this was Dipper's symbol, the pine tree. He frowned.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asked, putting down the paper.

"No...I mean, yes, I do. It's perfect! I don't know why, but it just...fits. That's why I'm frowning." He explained. Only partly true. The picture made him realize that ever minute, every _second_ , with Mabel was important now. She smiled.

"Great! Now the incantation!" Dipper sighed inwardly. Diana put a gentle hand on his sisters shoulder. Mabel looked up into golden eyes.

"Mabel, it's only been a week, and it's still alot for your brother to comprehend." She told her softly, meeting Dipper's thankful gaze as she finished before turning back to the girl. She smiled. "Besides, it's time for you to get some sleep." Indeed, it was late. _Very_ late.

"Okay." She mumbled reluctantly. Dipper just hovered above his bed as Diana vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Alcor the Dreambender

Chapter 4

It was dark. Not pitch black, but some greenish darkness that barely allowed shapes to form. Except her brother. He whirled around, sensing Mabel there.

"I have nothing to apologize for." He growled.

"Y'know...That doesn't sound like an apology to me." She tried to fight it, but some invisible force controlled her mouth.

"Bite me." He snorted.

"I _trusted_ you."

"Well then you can't exactly blame me, can you? It was your mistake."

"Why are you such an ass?" The words were out before she could stop them.

"Everyone has to excel in something, _right_?"

"You've broken my trust, Dipper!"

"Better a broken heart than a broken neck." Suddenly, what felt like rain started pouring down on them.

"You're insane!"

"I know! Isn't it great!" He advanced on her, and Mabel backed away slowly. He had smoke in his eyes and death at his back. His demon eyes were glowing as he whispered, so quietly that she could only just hear it.

" _I find peace in the rain_." He shoved her. She toppled over, and then...

She was tumbling through the air, colours flashing before her eyes, wind howling around her. Reaching out she tried to grab something, anything, to slow her fall.

Mabel sat up in bed, so fast her tired bones groaned and protested. She gasped for air, gulping it down greedily as her eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. Real darkness. Not the erie stuff from her dream. _Dream_.

She nearly fainted with relief. It was just a dream, a nightmare. Not real. One hundred percent, absolutely _not real_. Then she froze.

But Dipper could control dreams now, or something like that. _I find peace in the rain_. The words echoed around her head. What did it mean? Why did he find peace in the rain? Was he hiding something? Is he becoming evil like Bill? She glanced over at his side of the room, over at his bed. He wasn't there.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and felt guilty doing it. But to be honest, she didn't know what she would do if he was.

But if he wasn't there, then it really was a dream, and not her brother at all. Tired to the bone, she lied back down, and began to meow her self to sleep.

 _I find peace in the rain_.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I just felt that this needed to be by itself.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alcor the Dreambender

Chapter 5

Dipper was sitting on the roof, staring at the stars. He noticed the Big Dipper, shining brightly in the night sky. Was it just him, or was it standing out more than usual? He shrugged it off. Probably just a trick of the light.

"Alcor the Dreambender." He murmured to himself. Dipper chuckled softly. "I still can't quite wrap my head around it all." He inhaled deeply, savouring the coolness of the night air. Several minutes passed. Then an hour, and another.

He sensed her a moment before she sat down, a large female body near his small child form. They sat there in silence for several minutes, before Diana spoke.

"It's truly a peaceful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"The last time I saw a night like this, I was human." Dipper's eyes widened.

"But you're-"

"A goddess, yeah." Diana paused, and he stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was eighteen. There was a fire..." she shook her head. "On my way to my next life, I was still part of the reincarnation cycle then, Bill approached me, offering immortality. I was young, nieve. I wasn't thinking." Dipper nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like.

"What did he want in return?" He whispered, fearing the answer.

"He wanted me to orchestrate Julius Caesar's death. You can guess what happened the year after." He whistled softly. That was so long ago... "They said the fire was set. Some days I wonder if Bill did it." Of course he did. Manipulation was his kind of thing.

Diana stood. Before she left, she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into kind, golden eyes, only slightly shocked thay she could touch him. She smiled, and he smiled weakly back. Diana bent down and whispered into his ear.

Then before he knew it, she was gone. The cold bit into his side, courtesy of her absence. Dipper raised his hand to his ear, feeling the warmth of her breath against his neck, words echoing around his skull.

 _Astrum splendidum, te invoco. Invoco tuum potentiae. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I found this really cool Gravity Falls AU that is brand-new, and I think it is really awesome. It's called Rebel Falls. There isn't alot of art or fanfiction yet, so please contribute to this new AU.**

post/101544280848/rebel-falls-au-this-au-is-my-thoughts-about-how

 **But instead of writing a whole new story, I decided that it would tie in really well with this one. So here you go.**

* * *

Alcor the Dreambender

Chapter 6

* * *

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now all he had to do was hide it and his circle in the mortal realm and wait for a summons. But he never got around to it.

Excited, Dipper rushed back to Mabel. In his excitement, he never noticed the growing headache in his temples. He burst into the attic.

"Mabel! You'll never believe what Diana told me!" She sat bolt upright.

"What?" Seeing her pale and sweating face made him notice the rising headache. He clutched his head.

"She told me...uh...um..." What did she tell him again? He had forgotten. The ache grew unbearable, and Mabel's face softened.

"Dipper?" He howled in pain, and Mabel ran over to grip his arm. For some reason, it burned. It burned like hell. He let out another scream, and his sister let go. Dipper collapsed into darkness, and blue flames devoured him. The last thing he heard was Mabel calling for help.

* * *

As Dipper floated in darkness, he saw a scene. Gideon was standing in front of the entire town. His dream self was not surprised to see him. The town was outraged and shouting questions and insults at him.

"How did you escape jail!?" Someone asked. Gideon chuckled.

"I have my ways." He clapped his hands together and the crowd quietened down. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what caused this event people are calling the Transcendence. Well, I know who." Demands to know rose up at this statement. "I will only tell you if you all agree not to send me back to jail." Protests were shouted, and whispers started. Gideon waited, tapping his tiny feet impatiently. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Officer Blubbs stepped forward.

"You have yourself a deal." He stated solemnly. Gideon chuckled. "Now tell us who caused this!"

"Why, isn't it obvious? The Pines family, of course!"

Darkness again smothered him before he saw another scene. This time it was flashes of several events. Gideon talking to an FBI officer, police breaking into to Shack, thankfully missing the vending machine, and the town in complete chaos with gnome, gremloblins amd evil sprites chasing the townsfolk and causing havoc. The Transcendence was a mess.

* * *

Dipper groaned in fading pain and opened his eyes to see several faces staring down at him. He sat up immediately, shocked to see that they could see him. Quickly he took in his surroundings, and found that he was sitting on a pallet in the basement. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing, not a suit, but his old clothes minus his hat and vest, and his hair was a mess.

"What is going on?" He whispered, examining everyone's faces. There was Mabel, Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, Diana and McGucket. None of them met his gaze.

"We're wanted by the police." Mabel said after a moment of silence.

"What!? How did that happen!?"

"Gideon escaped from jail and somehow managed to convince the town that we caused the Transcendence. Some of our friends didn't believe him-Candy, Grenda, 'Lazy' Susan-but it didn't end up too well for them. Now Gideon is basically running the town with the help of the FBI. Transcendence is all over the world, man, and as soon as the president found out where it came from, he sent them to help Gideon. The town is in ruins and we're running out of food." Wendy replied. Dipper clutched his head. Oh, _God_. His vision was real.

"You're not going to have another break-down, are you kid? Mabel told us what happened." Stan asked, genuinely concerned. He shook his head.

"No. How long was I out?"

"Two days." Mabel said. "I changed you out of that creepy suit and into your normal clothes."

" _Two days_!?" She nodded. He groaned and flopped back down on his pallet. "Well, what are we going to do now?" He asked, worried.

"With the entire town hunting us, not alot." Ford replied. Then a thought crossed Dipper's mind.

"Hey, how come you guys can see me?" Mabel shrugged as if saying _it makes no difference to me_ , as Diana spoke up.

"We don't know, but I believe that your humanity overpowered the demon, causing you to become physical. You should still have your powers." She explained. She gestured to his arms. "You might even be able to heal those burns." He glanced at his arms, now wrapped in bandages. He clenched his fists.

"No." He replied sternly. They reminded him of what he had to gain, as the name Alcor reminded him of what he had lost. He glanced up at his companions, noticing for the first time what they all wore. Mabel had a dark blue sweater and headband and baggy black pants. Ford wore what he had on when he came out of the portal. Wendy had her flannel shirt tied around her waist with not one, but two axes tucked into her belt. Stan, Soos and McGucket hadn't changed, but all three looked more haggard that usual. Diana was the most shocking. Instead of her usual elegant flowing dress, she wore brown baggy pants and a black jacket over a dark green singlet. She stalked up to Dipper with a predatory gait and offered him a bow-staff. He accepted.

"Welcome to the rebellion." She told him, venom lacing her words. This was her other side, he realized with a start. She grinned, and he grinned back.

They were one bad-ass looking group.

Correction, they were one bad-ass looking _rebellion_.

* * *

 **Also, tomorrow I am going on holliday for a week, so dont expect more chapters any time soon.**

 **PLEASE CONTRIBUTE TO THIS NEW AU IT IS AMAZING. ART, FANFICTION, SPREADING THE WORD, I DONT CARE JUST PLEASE PLEASE DO IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I changed the name of this fanfic to better suit the Rebel Falls theme.**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 7

* * *

One Month Later

Diana crept through the quiet streets of Gravity Falls, slowly and silently making her way from the abandoned Dusk2Dawn convenience store back to the Mystery Shack. Slung over her shoulder was a grey satchel crammed with supplies to last the rebellion another week. Dispite the erie silence that currently settled over the town, she kept to shadows and alleyways to avoid the notice of townsfolk and the occasional group of marching military soldiers. Of course, it would be easier to teleport, but that kind of thing was near impossible with the town under Gideon's rule.

It had been a month since the Transcendence began and they formed the rebellion, and during that time the military had developed special devices to tell when the paranormal happened, including teleporting. How they got them to work was a complete mystery, as telephones, Internet, and electricity shut down worldwide a week after the Transcendence, while Dipper was unconsious.

Out of nowhere a group of soldiers appeared, and upon seeing her, raised the alarm. Diana swore, and ran. No use for being quiet now. She turned down an alley, hearing footsteps behind her. She emerged in another street, and ran like hell for her life. _Nearly there_ , she thought. An army truck drove down the street towards her, blocking her way. She swore again, and dove into another alley. She ran, still hearing shouts and people behind her, hot on her trail. She reached the end of the alleyway. Dead end.

Without thinking, she jumped over the fence blocking her way and made a mad dash for home base.

* * *

Meanwhile

A knock sounded from the basements second secret entrance, established shortly after Dipper awoke, as a means to escape if they were compromised. And after the FBI put up a fence around the Shack, it also was another entrance that led into the woods.

Stan glanced up from his workspace and Dipper slowed down his punching of the boxing bag. He had been building up the muscles in his arm for the past month, and he still wore his bandages. During that time, he had become more silent and lethal, more soldier than kid.

"Mabel, get the door. It should be Diana." Stan ordered. She frowned, and Dipper, thinking the same thing as her, spoke.

" _If_ it is her, then she's an hour ahead of schedule." He told his uncle, not taking his attention off the bag or stop punching to speak. Stan paused. He grabbed his gun, one of the two small pistols he always carried now, and walked over to the door, Mabel and Dipper falling into formation behind him, Mabel with her upgraded grappling hook, Dipper with his bowstaff, his hands glowing with a blue demonic energy. Both were trained and deadly after four weeks of hard work. Stan peered through the eye-hole, and mentioned to the twins that it was an unknown person. He opened the door a crack, and eased his gun into the space. The stranger grinned.

"Diana sent for me."

Dipper swore.

* * *

And swore again.

They had no choice but to let her in. Then they interrogated her politely, with some threats, during which Dipper checked with his powers to see if she was lying. Every word she uttered was one hundred percent true. Her name was Lavendyr Deer. She was sixteen, and had been an orphan for ten years. She had known Diana since she was little, before her parents died. Now she was a trained spy with long golden hair, hazel eyes and suitably pale skin. She wore denim jeans, a half-length leather jacket and a grey flannel t-shirt. Strapped across her back was a lethal looking crossbow and a quiver full of arrows. She looked absolutely bad-ass when she surveyed their sett, a hand on her hip.

"Not bad." She remarked after a moment of silence. She turned to the others, and took off her crossbow, dumping it on the nearest table. At some point, Wendy, Soos, McGucket and Ford had joined them. "So, where can I sleep?" Stan shook his head.

"I think you misunderstand. You can't stay here."

"No, I think _you_ misunderstand. Diana called me here and told me to come to the Mystery Shack. So here I am, and here I'll stay." Lavendyr crossed her arms and lent against the wall. Stan opened his mouth to protest, but Mabel rested a hand on his arm.

"Just let her stay, Grunkle Stan. We need more people anyway." She begged. He sighed.

"Fine. She can bunk with Diana. She's on the top, by the way." Lavendyr nodded, and hung her quiver on the corner of the bed. Dipper muttered something, and went back to his boxing bag, punching away his troubles.

Diana came back to a very unhappy looking group of rebels, and when she saw Lavendyr, she knew why.

"Ah, geez." She muttered. At least she managed to unpack the supplies before Ford finally spoke.

"Do you want to explain why we have a random person show up out of nowhere and claim they know you!?" He demanded. Dipper looked up from where he was wrapping new bandages around his arms, the old ones being bloody. Dispite having healing powers, the pain kept him in reality. Mabel and Wendy glanced at her, on the top bed of Mabel's and Dipper's bunk, the twelve-year-old cleaning her grappling hook, Wendy polishing her axe.

"Ahhhhh, where do I begin..." She began, uncertain.

"How about how you even managed to get word out to her in the first place!" Ford told her.

"Hey, in my defence, I was going to come anyway, after I heard what happened." Lavendyr admitted, hands in the air in defeat.

"Before the communications went down." Diana explained briefly. "I figured that she had some traits that we could use."

"I don't really care." Dipper mumbled, eyes glowing with lethality. "We need all the help we can get." Lavendyr glanced at him, but his attention was on his arms as he tied off the bandages.

"I think I'm gonna like you, kid." He grunted his reply as he stood.

"You'll change your mind when you figure out _what_ I am." And with that, he left the room, leaving silence in his wake.

* * *

 **Okay, see you in a week. BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Admit it, you missed me.**

 **While I was gone, I took the liberty of writing several chapters, so expect these daily for at least five days.**

 **Anyways ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 8

* * *

Once again Mabel was smothered in an erie darkness. She wandered the black for god knows how long. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally stumbled upon a well of light. In the centre was a very familiar figure. It was Dipper, wearing his demonic outfit.

 _At least know I know that he isn't controlling the dreams himself_ , Mabel thought.

"Hello, Mabel." He said, a sly smile on his face.

"Whoever you are, why are you giving me these dreams!?" She demanded to know. Dream Dipper's smile faded quickly, and he advanced on her. No use exchanging pleasantries this time 'round. He stopped a foot away from her face, and once again rain started pelting down on them. But in the bright lit emitting from Dream Dipper, Mabel saw that the water was a deep red, the colour of...

"Blood." She whispered, horrified. Without another word, Dipper shoved Mabel into the abyss of darkness below her.

And she fell.

* * *

Mabel sat bolt upright in her sweat-soaked bed with a gasp. She panted, clutching her pounding heart, and considered the new information that the dream had brought to light.

In that dream, the rain had been blood. But why blood, of all things? _I find peace in the rain_. He finds peace in blood? No, that can't be right.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she swore. She knew what he ment. _I find peace in killing,_ was the true meaning behind the world. Quickly she bent over the bed to see her _real_ brother below her. No wonder why he was more secretive now. He was heading down a path there was no redemption from.

"Oh, gods." She muttered, before glancing around to see if anyone was awake to notice her strange behavior. On the bottom bed of the bunk opposite Mabel's, eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark.

"Bad dream?" Lavendyr asked, sitting up. Of course she would be awake. Weakly Mabel nodded.

"You won't tell anyone? I don't want them to worry." She kept her voice low to avoid waking the others for just that reason. Lavendyr didn't seem like the sort to tell on others, but she had to know.

"Eh. I'll probably forget about it by morning." She flopped back down onto her pillow as Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. "I know how you feel." Lavendyr whispered. "I get nightmares often. Most times I feel like I'm back on the streets, begging for just a morsel of food." Mabel waited for her to say more, but a quick look confirmed that the spy had turned over and gone back to sleep. She decided to do the same.

Below her, unknown to either of the girls, Dipper had listened to the entire conversation, pretending to be asleep facing the wall.

It was funny how just over a month ago everything was as normal as things could get in Gravity Falls. It was funny how just over a month ago Bill took over the small Oregon town. It was funny how just over a month ago Dipper had been turned into a demon upon killing Bill. It was funny how a month ago he had turned into some kind of human-demon hybrid. It was funny how a month ago Gideon had gained influence over nearly the entire country. It was funny how the day before, their small band of rebels had increased by one person. It was funny, yet no-one was laughing.

He wished more than anything that things could go back to normal. Just for once, he wished that he could have a normal day in this tiny suburban town. Especially now that he knew that his sister and twin was suffering. He clenched his fists, causing irritation as his bandages rubbed against his burns.

Dipper winced in pain, and eased the linen as his heart stopped pounding against his chest so hard. Knowing that he could feel pain again always calmed him down.

* * *

In the morning, Lavendyr looked as if she had indeed forgotten the events of the night before. But as she shifted uncomfortably at the breakfast table, Dipper knew that this was not the case. But he also saw, in her eyes, a haunted look that suggested that it was a painful subject and did not wish to talk about it. So he dropped the topic, knowing that she knew he'd been listening. The spy was too observant for her own good. Suddenly Diana clapped her hands once.

"Alright, Lav. Let's see how much you've improved at hand-to-hand combat over the years." She announced. Grumbling, the sixteen-year-old stood and went over to where Diana was waiting in a clear space on the floor. She got into the 'guard' position, and they began.

Diana threw the first punch, and Lavendyr nimbly dodged. Before the Goddess could recover, she side-kicked her in the stomach, sending Diana stumbling back. They circled, and again Diana attacked, a flurry of hands and feet. Lavendyr dodged most of these, and blocked the rest. She got behind the older of the two, and kicked her in the small of her back. Quickly, faster than the onlookers-Dipper, Mabel and Stan-could see, Diana dodged, causing Lavendyr to go off balance. Nimbly she crouched and swept out with her leg. The spy toppled over, and Diana knelt on top over before standing. It was clear who the victor was.

"Well, you've definitely improved." Diana remarked with a smile. She held out a hand to help her opponent up. Lavendyr nearly accepted, but quickly withdrew her hand.

"I can get up myself." She said stubbornly. Diana shrugged and pulled back.

"You learnt from last time, I see." Mabel was confused.

"What happened last time?" She asked as Lavendyr stood.

"Last time I flipped her over my knee." Diana replied. Stan whistled appreciatively. "Again?" The spy nodded, and got back into position.

But before they could begin again, a faint crash sounded from upstairs, shaking plaster from the roof.

"What was that?" Mabel asked nervously.

"I don't know." Ford whispered. Hearing the ruckus, the others had rushed back into the main room. McGucket checked the screens.

"Whooee hornswoggle. I reckon we be a compromised!" The old man announced. Stan cursed as the others immediately started to grab their pre-packed bags-in case of an emergency like this-and line up in front of the secret exit.

"Wait! Dudes, where will we go!?" Wendy asked. Diana grinned.

"I know a place."


	9. Chapter 9

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 9

* * *

Two figures wandered the streets of Gravity Falls, grey hoods pulled low over their faces. They kept moving, ignoring curious glances from other townsfolk. As they passed the police station, Deputy Durland raised his eyebrows at the pair, but dismissed them as people who didn't want to raise the attention of the soldiers and said nothing. Once out of sight of the suspicious police officer, one of the pair pulled the other into an alleyway. After checking for possible witnesses, one pulled back their hood to reveal a female face.

"I don't like this, Dipper." She remarked worriedly. Dipper tugged back his hood to uncover a twins face.

"Neither do I, Mabel, but we have to keep moving or the others will get worried." He replied. Mabel sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted. They had split up into pairs to avoid gaining the attention of the 'law enforces.' Except McGucket, who was a regular sight that no-one paid much attention to.

Then none other then Tyler rounded the corner, and when he saw them he froze, his gaze flicking from the twins to a space behind the two on the wall. Dipper turned to get a better look at it, and saw a wanted poster with the words 'Dipper and Mabel Pines' printed in big, bold letters. Mabel did the same.

"Aw, geez." She muttered. Tyler then began to raise the alarm.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" He cried. Dipper grabbed his sisters arm and ran, his twin in tow, his eyes blazing with a demonic power.

It wasn't until he and Mabel reached the edge of the town when he realized that he couldn't hear anyone following the pair. He relaxed as much as he dared. A silent crashing sounded from his left, and he saw Lavendyr and Diana approaching. Four people down, five to go.

"Where are the others?" Mabel asked.

"Further ahead." Diana replied. "I told them that we would get you." Lavendyr whirled when the quartret heard gunshots in the distance as a military warning for them to stand down. She grabbed Dipper's arm, ignoring his protests of pain.

"We need to get out of here. _Now._ " She ordered sternly. The other three nodded and together they ran into the woods.

Their panting overpowered their footsteps, and soon it was impossible to tell if anyone was following. To hear, they would need to stop and catch their breaths. Too risky. So they kept running in the hope that they would lose their pursuers by the time they got there. To the place Diana had told them about. As if on cue, the Goddess spoke.

"Nearly there." She breathed. Now they could hear shouts and footsteps not belonging to them. They increased speed.

"Gah!" Lavendyr cried as she was tackled by a waiting soldier. Diana slammed the butt of her staff into his face, rendering him unconsious, and helped her friend up. Within moments other soldiers came into view.

"Go!" Diana ordered. Mabel and Dipper obeyed, but the spy hesitated.

"Diana-" She began.

" _Go._ " Diana hissed between her teeth.

"Lavendyr! Come on!" Dipper yelled, beckoning. She looked from him, to Diana, and back. With one final glance at her long-time friend, she sighed in frustration and ran. When she caught up with Dipper, she glanced back at Diana, in time to see blood spray everywhere.

* * *

"Diana!" A hoarse cry erupted beside Dipper, and he turned to look at Lavendyr. The orphan was on her knees, tears streaming down her pale face. Diana collapsed, a hole in her chest. A blood-soaked staff rolled towards Lavendyr, faster and further than should be possible. Dipper wondered if it was the last of the Goddess's magical strength that caused that, as if she _wanted_ her friend to have it. A cold-blooded soldier stepped over Diana, and shot her in the face to finish the job.

"Diana." Lavendyr whispered weakly, sobbing. Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He was taken aback to see such a lost and haunted look in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." He told her. She nodded, clutched the staff, and with a final glance at her deceased friend, stood, trembling with the effort. Dipper glanced around for his sister, to find that she was already far ahead. When the duo caught up with her, he spoke.

"Come on." He ordered, not meeting her eyes as he walked passed, and kept walking.

"Where's Diana?" Dipper shook his head, and Mabel bit back a sob as she caught up to him, the spy behind her.

"But she's a Goddess. Can't she heal herself?" She looked to Lavendyr, and the spy shook her head as well.

"I know Diana, and the extent of her powers. There's no coming back from injuries like those." Dipper glared at them both coldly with glowing demon eyes.

" _Let's go_." He ordered sternly.

* * *

For a minute no-one spoke. Then another, and another. It was all too heartbreaking. In the short time they had known her, they had come to like the Goddess. After breaking the news, Dipper had immediately gone to inspect their new quarters, and Mabel followed.

"Ohmigosh we have _space_!" She exclaimed. Indeed, the small abandoned warehouse deep in the woods was much larger than the underground basement. And this one had a hidden bunker with several possible escape routes. There was a small kitchen and dining table in the same large room as a lounge and training space. Several rooms split off from this one, including a walk-in pantry complete with food, and a workroom. The far wall was lined with several bunks.

Upon seeing a boxing bag, Dipper stalked over to it, and began to throw punches to work off his anger. After several minutes, a voice came from behind him.

"Your stance is off." Lavendyr commented.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. See, if I push you..." She did. "You'll just fall right over." Indeed, he did. Dipper stood, and began again, imaging that the bag was Lavendyr. "You also ned to guard you face. You don't want a broken nose, now, do you?" And with that, she walked off. For once, Dipper stopped hitting the bag to watch her go, and considered what she had said.

* * *

Later that night, as Lavendyr was cleaning her crossbow to keep it in perfect working order on her bed, Dipper approached her. Clutching Diana's staff, he held it out to the spy. It was completely cleaned of blood and gore.

"I take it you know how to use this?" Dipper asked. She accepted, a faint smile on her face.

"No. But she did teach you." She met his piercing gaze. "How 'bout bowstaff lessons for hand-to-hand combat, Dipper?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then hesitated. He knew it would probably change his life, again, but...

There was one last debt he had to pay, one last thing he owed Diana.

"And it's Alcor now."

* * *

 **Ohmigosh guys I'm so sorry I killed Diana, but I needed some drama and something to make Dipper accept who he was now. I hope you guys forgive me. Also from now on I will be referring to Dipper as Alcor, except for when in Mabel pov.**

 **Plz plz plz forgive me**


	10. Chapter 10

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 10

* * *

Mabel gaped, as did the others, as Lavendyr stood. She couldn't believe what her brother just said. She _refused_ to believe it. There was no way that her twin just accepted his demon name, not without his sister. She felt betrayed as Dipper turned to her.

"Hey, Mabel. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

"No." Mabel replied coldly. He looked taken aback, before shrugging.

"Suit yourself." She glared at him, daggers in her eyes as he walked off to the training space. How could he be so calm about it?

"Hey, man. Are you okay? You keep looking at him like he just became your worst enemy." Wendy remarked. Mabel glanced at her, and shook her head. Maybe she was just overreacting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied softly, still watching the pair.

"Hey, do you want to pair off with me? I kinda want to do some target practice with my axes. Maybe you can practice with your grappling hook." Mabel tore her gaze from her brother.

"Yeah, sure."

"Look at it this way. At least he's talking. Just leave a good thing be." Wendy advised, and she sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am, dude." Mabel smiled faintly and ran off to get her grappling hook.

Soon the room was filled with the thud of axes and hooks on targets, as well as wood on wood.

* * *

"High. Middle. Low. High. Middle. Low." Alcor told Lavendyr. They were starting with the basics, the demon attacking, the spy blocking. They started off slow, but as Lavendyr learned, they picked up speed.

Slowly she got the hang of it, and Alcor said so when they stopped.

"Thanks." She breathed, panting. The spy let out a deep breath. "Okay, lets see what you got." She put aside her staff, and Alcor did the same. They got into the 'guard' stance, and circled. This time, Lavendyr went on the offensive, and attacked.

The first punch went to the face, which Alcor took. The second went to the chest, which he also took without complaint. The third was dodged, and Alcor drove his fist into her ribs. She blocked, and he looked surprised, as if he didn't know that you _could_ block. He mentioned for her to stop.

"Okay, so my stance is off, I need to guard my face, _and_ I need to learn to block. Anything else?"

"Kicks." She told him. "You need to learn some kicks. Honestly, I'm surprised Diana..." She winced. It still hurt to say her name. "I'm surprised Diana didn't teach you this."

"And I'm surprised that there's still more to learn. Now we're even." Alcor replied stubbornly. Lavendyr grinned.

"Let's get to work then."

She ran him through several blocks, similar to the bowstaff, and several kicks, before putting him on the boxing bag to increase the force behind his punches.

"Come on. You can do better than that!" Lavendyr urged.

"I'm worried that I'm going to hit you." He admitted.

" _Seriously_!? I'm _behind_ the bag, for gods sake. How the hell are you going to hit me!?"

"I don't know!" In his frustration, he punched the bag so hard, Lavendyr stumbled back.

"Better." He breathed. Alcor examined his hands in wonder, before clenching them, and smiling.

"I think I just figured this out." He remarked, and punched the bag into oblivion.

* * *

Later that night, the group of eight huddled around several lamps. None of them dared a fire, for fear of the smoke giving away their location. No-one spoke. Each of them was lost inside of their own minds. It was a while before Lavendyr spoke. And it wasn't really speaking, just a soft singing.

"This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song." Her voice was a soft melody, echoing slightly in the warehouse.

Mabel knew the song, and joined in, adding to the symphony.

"My power's turned on."

Wendy too joined in, and the trio's voices filled the room.

"Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song."

"And I don't really care if nobody else believes." They grinned at each other as the males of the group looked on.

"Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me."

A surprise voice chimed in as the verse ended.

"Yeah, I've still got, a lot of fight left in me." The other seven stared at him, and Alcor stared right back, confused.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked. Immediately they looked away.

"It's nothing, man." Wendy assured. Alcor shrugged, got up, and walked to his bed.

Mabel had a thought.

"Hey, why don't we recruit more rebels? Because hey, we can't have a rebellion without rebels."

"She's right, you know." Stan agreed. Ford looked thoughtful.

"Alright. Our first stand against Gideon's rule. Let's do it."

"Really!? I thought you would try to talk us out of it, point-dexter." Stan joked.

"People change with the times, Stanley." He replied solemnly. Lavendyr grinned.

"I think I have an idea. It will be risky, but I reckon we can pull it off." She looked to Ford, who in turn glanced at the other rebels. They all inclined their heads in agreement, and Ford nodded at the spy.

"Let's hear it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter will be easier to understand if you listen to the song Rise by Skillet**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 11

* * *

During the week after the rebels had moved base, Gravity Falls had become more violent and gloomy. There seemed to be less colour, and rain constantly drizzled now. Soldiers were everywhere, watching the frightened citizens work. A single group of five marched in time with each other, hunched over, just a group of people trying to get out of the rain.

Then the figure in the lead started to hum a small tune, and the marching beat of their shoes added to the harmony. She pressed a button on her wristwatch, one that started to play loud music, before lifting her head, and beginning to sing.

"All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret. I can't look away from all this pain, in the world we've made."

Now another figure behind the leader joined in as they kept walking, adding to the song designed to spark a revolution.

"Every day you need, a bulletproof vest. To save yourself, from what you could never guess. Am I safe today? When I step outside, in the wars we wage."

The person at the end of their moving train began to sing now.

"Our future's here and now. Here comes the countdown"

The five figures threw off their hoods, revealing their faces. The main singer was Lavendyr, Mabel next to her. At the other end was Stan, with Wendy standing beside him. In the middle was Alcor.

"Sound it off, this is our call. Rise in revolution. It's our time to change it all. Rise in revolution."

When they reached the chorus, the army soldiers began to stop them. Alcor threw up his arms, and a forcefield enclosed them, keeping them safe.

"Unite, and Fight. To make a better life. Everybody, one for all. Sound off, this is the call."

Mabel noticed a commander speak into a communicator, saying something about 'back up' and 'destroy barrier.' She looked to her brother nervously, but he ignored her.

"Tonight, We Rise, _Rise_. Tonight, We Rise, _Rise_. Tonight, We _Rise_."

"Dipper?" He didn't react to the name. So she shrugged and continued to sing while walking.

"Like a hand grenade, thrown in a hurricane. Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame. Yesterday is gone. Faster than the blast of a car bomb."

Wendy glanced behind them, and saw a small crowd gathering to follow them, despite the efforts of the 'law enforcers'. She grinned.

"And when the scars heal, the pain passes. As hope burns, we rise from the ahses. Darkness fades away. And the light shines on a brave new day."

"Our future's here and now. Here comes the countdown."

Lavendyr threw out her arms wide, and sung louder than all the others.

"Sound it off, this is our call. Rise in revolution. It's our time to change it all. Rise in revolution. Unite, and Fight. To make a better life. Everybody, one for all. Sound off, this is the call."

The group started to throw their fists in the air to the beat as they walked, following them a crowd that slowly grew in size.

"Tonight, we Rise, _Rise._ Tonight, we Rise, _Rise_. Tonight, we Rise."

They stopped infront of a particularly large group of soldiers, blocking their way. Lavendyr scowled at them, but continued to sing as the music quietened.

"In a world gone mad (in a voice so sad) Sometimes it's crazy (crazy) To fight for what you believe. But you can't give up (no) If you want to keep what you love (keep what you love) Keep what you love (keep what you love) Keep what you love. Never give up, no!"

They heard a chanting from behind them, and the small band of rebel turned to see the crowd jogging towards them, singing along.

"Rise. Rise in revolution. Rise. Rise in revolution. Everybody one for all. Sound off, this is the call."

They grinned, and Lavendyr noticed a rather large car. She beckoned to the other rebels, and they all climbed up onto it as the crowd swarmed them. Together they joined in with the crowd in song.

"Rise, like we're alive. Tonight, we rise! Rise! Make a better life. Tonight, we rise!"

As the song ended, the crowd kept chanting, fists in the air.

" _Rise, rise, rise in revolution. Rise, rise, rise in revolution. Rise_."

"We are the rebellion!" Lavendyr cried. At this statement several soldiers attempted to stop them, only to be rebounded by Alcor's barrier. They scowled at them. "We are here to loosen the shackles of oppression!" Cries of agreement rose up. "We are here to help those in need!" More shouts. "We are here to fight for what we believe in! If you wish to join, step through the barrier!"

Several people stepped forward, but stopped when the spy lifted a hand. She seemed so calm, considering that they were practically surrounded by soldiers, and things could go very horribly wrong, very quickly.

"You must remember that once you cross, there will be no coming back. You may never see your families again. If you cross, not to fight, but for sanctuary, or cross because you are working for Gideon, the barrier will not let you through." She surveyed the crowd, seeing a few particularly vulgar gestures from some of the guards, and returned the favor before continuing her scan.

Lavendyr noticed a young blonde boy having an intense conversation with his parents. The mother smiled weakly at him, and stroked his cheek, tears streaming down her face. She whispered something, and the next thing the spy knew, the child had crossed Alcor's barrier.

Two teen women, who looked like complete opposites, also crossed, holding hands. One was black-haired, hazel-eyes, and dark-skinned, the other was fair-haired, blue-eyed, and had a pale complexion. They were best friends, and had similar personalities.

A man who didn't look much older than them also stepped through. He had red hair, tanned skin and emerald eyes. He looked smart, a cunning look in his eyes made him seem younger then he really was.

Four people. Not bad. Lavendyr glanced around, checking if that was everyone. She noticed that the military enforcements had arrived, and were being prepared. A feeling of panic rose up in her throat at this. Her eyes darted around nervously.

"Alcor, now." She muttered. He nodded his understanding, and the shield began to solidify, becoming translucent.

One lone soldier glanced from the enforcements, to the crowd, to the rebels, and to the other soldiers. His eyes widened as he realized that his only chance of escape and freedom was about to leave. He took a deep breath, and crossed the barrier, as they teleported to the edge of town.

Everyone gaped at the newcomer, and he scowled.

"What? Are ex-soldiers not allowed to join. They basically forced me to apply for the military, taking away my freedom in the process." Lavendyr and Mabel shrugged, but Alcor narrowed his demon eyes at the man.

"Why aren't we at your base?" The boy asked nervously, eyes darting from the town to the ex-soldier.

"Because they can track teleporting." Stan replied. "Now _run_." He added with a shove. They obeyed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the whole song thing. If you guys liked it, let me know, and I might add more in future chapters. Theres one more that im definitely going to do, but thats a _long_ time away. If you guys dont say anything, im gonna add more anyway. Plz be honest. I prefer people being hurtful by being honest than being nice by lying. But plz dont be purposely hateful.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I...havent gotten any reviews in ages. Its kinda depressing.**

 **On the bright side, i start school today! YAY! I live in New Zealand, and we dont start school until February. So we get like 6-7 weeks off school, causing us to become excited for school, if only to stop being bored.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 12

* * *

"Okay, new recruits. Gather round." Stan ordered, and they obeyed. He eyed the soldier suspiciously before continuing. "I'm Stan, this is my brother Ford, and our niece and nephew Mabel and Alcor are the leaders." He gestured to each of them as Ford stared at him. Stan ignored him. "We also have McGucket and Soos, our technicians, Wendy, our soldier, and Lavendyr, our spy. State your name, age, weaknesses and strengths." They boy stepped forward.

"I'm Marcus Plax, age 12." He began nervously. "I'm not very good at combat, but I'm an excellent hacker and technician." Stan nodded.

"Technician and hacker. Next person." The white girl of the two friends spoke. (Not being racist)

"Hi, I'm Vereyu Young, and I'm seventeen years old, as is my best friend Kalizhir Inur, or just Kali for short. I know crossbow and bowstaff, as well as some tracking thanks to Kali. She doesn't say much, so I'll do hers, if you don't mind. She knows longbow and tracking, and a small amount of staff-fighting." Stan nodded again.

"Kali, scout. Vereyu, soldier."

"Qual Dixy, twenty. My family has magic in their blood, something that I have. I'm also a master of stealth."

"Also scout. Now the ex-soldier." Stan ordered flatly.

"Dominic Gold, or Dom, twenty-nine. As you all know, I'm an ex-soldier for Gideon." Silence. He crossed his arms. "So I'm familiar in all areas."

"Soldier." Now Stan went quiet and Ford spoke up.

"Okay, Kali and Vereyu bunk, and Qual and Dom bunk. Marcus, you got top with Lav or bottom with Soos. Your choice. If you need clothes, we got supplies in the cupboards by the beds. If you want a weapon, claim one from the training space. If you want to complain, tell it to Alcor or Mabel. Training and watch rosters will be put up shortly. No-one but me, Stan, Mabel, and possibly Dom know how to use a gun, so you're all going to learn. First mission will be announced when planned." Knowing a dismal when they heard one, they grabbed new clothes, claimed new weapons, and set their stuff on their assigned beds. Ford grabbed Stan's shoulder and began to talk to him furiously. Lavendyr went to sharpen her current arrows as Kali and Vereyu started chatting like teens. Heck, even Wendy joined them.

Marcus being Marcus, the boy chose the top bed of Lavendyr's bunk. He approached, and the spy dumped her quiver on the top bed, glaring at him.

"This one's taken, kiddo." There was sorrow in her eyes as she said it.

"But Ford said-" Marcus began.

"Ford was wrong. Soos is a nice guy. You should take that one." She turned away. Marcus, remembering Ford's instructions, went to Alcor, who was re-wrapping his bandages again.

"Hey, Alcor? Lavendyr won't let me on her bunk." He complained.

Alcor ignored him, but watched him from under lowered brows.

"Alcor?" The demon stood.

"Just leave it, kid. It's better that way." He told Marcus, before walking away. The boy frowned, and noticed Wendy striding towards him from the teens.

"What's their problem?" He asked. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's their tale to tell, Marcus. Separate tales, but theirs." He nodded slowly in understanding.

"Alcor! Lav! You're on first watch!" Stan yelled. Marcus was even more confused as Lavendyr grabbed her crossbow and quiver, and they both walked out, staves in hand.

"If they're anti-social, why do they pair together?" Now Soos walked up.

"Sometimes, those who are lost are saved, not by those who know the way, but by those who are lost with them." He advised.

"That's deep, man." Wendy remarked.

"I know dudes. My wisdom is both a blessing, and a curse." Soos chuckled. Marcus stared, awed that they could joke about something so serious. Soos noticed him. "Come on, dude. I won't push you away. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go on the bottom and you can have the top." He said with a smile. Marcus mumbled his thanks, and the duo got to work moving the man-baby's stuff.

When they were done, Ford approached them.

"Marcus. You say you're good with gadgets. Why don't you join me, McGucket and Soos in the workroom tomorrow morning?" Instantly the boy perked up.

"Yes, please! See you there, sir!" Ford chuckled.

"There's no need to call me 'sir.'" And with that, he walked off.

"See? He's not so bad." Soos told Marcus.

"Yeah." Suddenly Soos clapped his forehead, remembering something.

"Oh, dude! I'm supposed to be preparing dinner tonight!" He rushed to the small kitchen area. Seeing how stressed he was, he spoke.

"Hey, do you want me to help?" Marcus offered. Soos seemed to relax.

"Thanks dude. You're a life saver." He sounded grateful. Marcus figured it was because the man-baby wasn't that great at cooking, or that more hands ment faster work.

* * *

As Dom and Qual finished making their beds, the ex-soldier stated a conversation.

"So. You know magic." Not a question.

"Yeah." Qual replied.

"Can you show me some?" He asked.

"Well, it's more stuff like illusion or invisibility, but..." He opened his palm, and a tiny life-sized sparrow pecked his fingers, an illusion so life-like it seemed real. Dom whistled appreciatively. Qual closed his hand again, and the bird dissapeared.

"That's...amazing." Dom remarked.

"I know. Now what about you? What are you good at?" Dom sighed.

"A lot of things, stuff they forced me to learn." He began to list off different things. "There's bowstaff, shooting pistols, rifles and machine guns, archery, cross and long, and hand-to-hand combat. Hunting and tracking, all terrains, and reading maps. Technology, hacking, not that I was any good at it. Poisons, medicines, and edible plants, but they didn't enforce those that much. And...I think that's about it. It was only over a month ago, but they act fast. I lived in Washington. They relocated me here three days ago."

"Woah."

"Yeah. It's a lot." Dom shrugged. "I guess it's lucky I know those things when I'm here."

"Why did you join the military anyway?" Qual asked. The soldier looked down.

"When they conscripted me into the army, I refused." He said quietly, almost whispering. "They took my daughter and killed her. She was only two." Qual put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Dominic looked up into kind eyes.

"Hey, I had a similar experience. When they found out I had magic after the Transcendence, they enslaved my entire family. I was the only one left in Gravity Falls." Dom's eyes widened. He didn't know there was still slavery in the world.

Someone swore, and the two looked infront of them to see the best friends staring at them.

"I didn't know your grudges went so _deep_." Vereyu remarked, blue eyes wide. "And we thought _ours_ was pitiful."

"And what would that be?" Qual asked.

"Kali didn't grow up like us. She came from an old native American tribe that died out the day of the Transcendence. I just suffered from oppression like everyone else." She explained.

Qual glanced around, and noticed that the rebel leader Mabel looked exactly like Alcor, but with longer hair. They were twins. A thought struck him.

"Hey, anyone know what's up with Alcor?" He asked. Dom and Vereyu exchanged glances.

"Wendy says that the Transcendence was caused by this dream demon called Bill Cipher dying. Alcor killed him, and absorbed his powers, becoming a demon in the process. He and Mabel were still really close, but a week later, his humanity overpowered the demon, turning him physical. After that, he became more reclusive. He still has his powers though." Vereyu explained.

"Ah. That explains why he was able to shield and teleport us." Dominic remarked. Qual frowned.

"What about the burns?"

"When he turned physical, Mabel gripped his arms. They don't know why, but it burned him. Apparently he can heal them, but he chooses not to for reasons he refuses to share." Vereyu replied.

"What about Lavendyr?" Dom asked.

"Wendy said that her story was worse, and she wouldn't tell me. Apparently that kid Marcus was wondering the same thing." She added, jerking a thumb at the young hacker. "I wonder what his deal was." Qual shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll share it in his own time."

* * *

"Are you kidding me Stan!?" Ford whispered fiercely.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied calmly as the older twins sat down to dinner. It wasn't much, considering that they were rebels and had little access to food. There was jerky and dried fish, potatoes and carrots they found in the pantry, and canned tomatoes.

"They're just kids, Stanley, let alone rebel _leaders_." He struggled to keep his voice down, although they were seated at a table far away from the other rebels. Honestly, their dining room greatly resembled a mess hall.

"Oh, shut it, point-dexter. You're just mad I didn't consult you first." He dug into his food.

"Of _course_ I'm mad you didn't tell me first!" Stan put down his knife and fork, before turning to his twin.

"Just go with it, Ford. You and I know better than anyone that they're ready for this."

"They're _twelve_ -" Ford began.

"And have matured incredibly in the last month and a half. Think about it Ford, Dipper, I mean _Alcor_ , has become quiet and reclusive. That shift between human to demon to something in between has changed him. Mabel's just as bad. She's not wearing her sweaters anymore, and although her personality hasn't changed, she's because more solemn. And something's going on with her, but she's not sharing it with us.

"They are not yet mature-"

"Have you even _seen_ them do something irresponsible in the past month? They _need_ this, Ford, not for us, but for them." Ford stared at him.

"Fine. But I'm still not happy with this." He grumbled.

* * *

 **Yes! I managed to do a longer chapter! (By about 400 words. ;( its not much) Let me know what you think about the characters backstories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**i know the story seems boring, but its a slow building one, okay? All this is heading somewhere, i promise.**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 13

* * *

"Rebels, _turn out_!" Stan bellowed. Immediately the new recruits toppled out of bed, while the others calmly got out. "You start training today, so wear comfortable clothes and get your weapons!" They obeyed.

Within minutes they were lined up infront the leaders and Stan by the target range. The old man surveyed the rebels. Dominic wore a brown jacket over a beige t-shirt and grey trousers. Qual had a grey shirt and black track pants. Marcus wore a navy blue jacket over a light blue singlet and black knee-length pants. The friends wore exactly the same thing. Black tights, and a red jacket over a white singlet. They both wore their hair in a bun. There was only one difference between the two, and that was the headcloth they used as a headband to keep loose strands of hair out of their faces. Kali wore a deep green headcloth, while Vereyu had a sapphire blue.

Satisfied, Stan nodded, and turned to the demon.

"Alcor, you're the leader. Take charge." He ordered, and he nodded.

"Okay. First off, the only set meal here is dinner, so if you want to eat, you do it in the breaks between sessions. Your first lesson will be guns. How to shoot them, how to assemble them, how to clean them. Who here already knows all this?" Dom raised his hand. "Dom, you take the first watch with Stan. You don't need to learn this." He nodded, and the duo left the building. "We train for two hours per lesson, with a ten minute break in between."

" _Two hours_!?" Marcus exclaimed. Mabel hoisted a rifle onto her shoulder.

"We work hard, here. Slacking is not an option, not now that we're wanted by the police. We learn how to defend ourselves, to survive, or we perish." She explained as she took aim, and fired.

A perfect bullseye.

Marcus and Qual gaped, having seen nothing like it before.

"Soon you might even be able to do that." Alcor added, smug. Marcus raised his hand.

"Shouldn't we be saving the bullets?" He asked.

"We use slugs." Mabel replied. "They're cheap and easy to make. We save the real bullets for later, although they do little more damage. The arrows are blunt as well, designed to concuss and injure, not to maim and kill. We are here to gain freedom, not to kill."

Alcor gestured behind him to a table littered with hand-held guns.

"We start with pistols. Before you're gonna even be allowed to fire one, you're gonna disassemble and reassemble it until you know it inside and out. The faster the better." He grabbed a gun and shoved it into Qual's hands. "Get started. Marcus, Ford has informed me that your training takes place in the workroom, as you're a technician." He jerked a thumb in that direction, and the boy lightly jogged over there.

* * *

Five minutes later, and Alcor and Mabel were stalking the ranks, correcting the rebels efforts.

"Faster, Qual. When you're on the battle field you're not going to have the luxury of time." Alcor urged.

"No, that part goes here. Better." Mabel advised.

"No shortcuts, Wendy. You of all people should know this."

"Nice work, Lav. Get it faster."

"You're holding that gun like it's a separate thing. It's not, it's a part of you, so _grip_ it."

Before they knew it, an hour had passed. Alcor clapped his hands together.

"Right. Reassemble your guns, and line up. You're finally gonna shoot." They obeyed. Mabel demonstrated.

"Grip your guns, both hands. Plant your feet firmly like this, take aim, and fire." Another bullseye. Vereyu raised her hand, and Mabel nodded to her.

"Won't people outside hear us?" She asked, and the leader smiled.

"We've discovered that while we hear a loud bang, from outside there's nothing. It's spelled that way." Vereyu nodded her understanding. "Now, space your feet, take aim, and fire." She instructed.

They obeyed.

Kalizhir got close to a bullseye, as did Wendy. Lavendyr was the only one to get it perfect, while Qual was way off. The demon-boy scowled.

"Fire at will." Alcor ordered, hoping to improve their aim.

Soon the room was filled with gunshots.

After that, they did the same with cross and long bows, learning how they worked before learning to shoot them. Then they ran through the basics of staff-fighting and hand-to-hand combat, adding some more complex moves while they were at it. Then they went out to learn stealth from Qual, and tracking from Kali (who used Vereyu to explain), before going back inside, where the entire rebellion learnt a thing or two about hacking from Marcus. Finally they gathered around one of the tables. They were all sore and tired to the bone.

"It's going to be like this everyday, the only exceptions being days where you have a mission." Stan announced, a statement which aroused groans. Stan smiled. "Ah. Music to my ears." Some of the groans turned to laughs.

"That sounds like something Diana would say." Mabel joked lightheartedly. It was the wrong thing to say. Everyone quietened.

"Who's Diana?" Marcus whispered.

"None of your business, kid." Lavendyr retorted, and stormed off. Alcor followed, scowling.

"Seriously, though. Who's Diana?" Vereyu insisted. Wendy sighed.

"Diana was one of our original members. It was her idea to start this rebellion. But when we moved to this base because our old one had been found, she was shot, and didn't make it. She died just over a week ago, so the wounds are still fresh." Silence.

"That's why she's so uptight." Vereyu remarked quietly. Mabel nodded.

"It affected all of us, but Lav was the closest, having known her longer, so it hurt her the most. Any mention of her name stings like a reopened wound."

"It's a symbol of what she lost." The blonde said.

"Exactly." Mabel frowned. "A symbol... we need a symbol for the rebellion, so others know it's us." Stan nodded.

"That's a good idea. But what?"

"An open shackles for freedom, under a dove for peace." Kali whispered quietly. Vereyu grabbed a pen and paper, and drew a picture. She showed it to the others as Alcor came back.

It was perfect.

"First mission." Alcor pointed to the picture. "Getting _that_ up in a couple places around town. Kali, Vereyu, Dom, you leave at dawn, Qual, you go as well to disguise them. Marcus, take this to Ford and tell them to make pins to wear on missions so the civilians know it's us. When we raid, when we attack, you will engrave, weave or spray-paint this design somewhere on the site." He ordered. The three most experienced soldiers nodded, and went to get ready for the next day as Marcus took the design and went to Ford, telling him what Alcor said.

The demon surveyed the small host, nodded, and went to train with Lavendyr.

This was the beginnings of a rebellion.

Bring it on.


	14. Chapter 14

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 14

* * *

A blonde twelve-year-old ran home as fast as possible as the day dimmed. She was a spoiled brat, but that didn't stop her from helping out when she could. Just that morning a symbol began to appear on carved into wood, engraved into glass, and sprayed on walls, one that sparked hope in the townsfolk and instilled fear into the soldiers that milled around. The hope of something new, and the fear of the unknown.

She knew without being told that it was the sign of the rebellion.

As she passed a spray-painted version, she slowed to look at it. An open shackles, linked with a few links, hovered under a lovely dove spreading it's wings in the dying light. Encasing all of this was a vivid black circle, but the dove's wings overlapped it, as if it was trying to escape. She ran on.

No-one knew what it ment, but the girl thought that the open shackles were for freedom, the dove was for peace, and the harsh circle represented Gideon's iron rule, which the dove was trying to free itself from.

Little did she know that she was right.

She rushed on, and soon she was home. He parents were filthy rich, and a butler met her at the door.

"Your parents await you in the fifth lounge, miss." The girl nearly groaned, but barely restrained herself. _A lady acts refined and delicate,_ was what her mother always told her. Instead she went to the room, and paused at the doorway.

"Darling, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Her mother said, sparkling with diamonds. She scowled, and placed her hands on her hips.

"You've done no such thing." The words were out before she could stop them. Her father stood.

"How _dare_ you speak to your mother like that, girl." He snarled. "And really, where have you been? Your clothes are _filthy_." The blonde looked down at herself. There was, in fact, not a speck of dust on her clothing. "We have a reputation to uphold, girl. We do not play with the _rabble_." He spat the word.

"But-" She protested.

"No buts." Her mother said. "Go to your room." She hesitated.

"With pleasure." Her voice was laced with venom, and she climbed the stairs to her room.

She threw open the door, and closed it with a slam, making sure the sound echoed throughout the house. Without another thought, she began to pack her sturdiest clothes into a pink satchel. Then she tore down her curtains, pulled the sheets off her bed, and tied them together. She slung her bag over her head, threw open her windows, tied the end of her rope to a bedpost, and climbed out the window.

On the ground, she gave a final wave to her home, and set off down the street.

She wasn't going back.

No, Pacifica Northwest was joining the rebellion.

* * *

The rebels were half-way through their bowstaff lessons, when their current scouts raised the alarm. Almost as quickly, it changed to the signal for 'friend.' A knock sounded from the door.

"Pair off, stick with the basics." Alcor ordered. "No fancy maneuvers." He strode to the door, and opened it to reveal a young face holding a pink satchel.

"Hi, Dipper." She said timidly.

"Hello, Pacifica." He stepped aside to let her in. "Get in, before someone sees you. And it's Alcor now." She obeyed as the demon checked for witnesses. There was none.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You can bunk with Wendy. For now, grab a staff and get in line. We'll run over the rules later." She nodded, and ran to do as she was bid as Alcor walked back to the group.

"Everyone, this is Pacifica Northwest. She's just joining us. Pacifica, this is Qual, Kali, Vereyu and Lavendyr. Marcus is in the workroom and Dominic is on watch with Mabel." Stan frowned.

"How did you find us, anyway?" He asked.

"Good question." She replied, getting in line. "I left home last night, and I ended up having to spend the night in the forest. I never would have found you if Mabel hadn't recognized me and given me directions."

"Right. Vereyu will be your mentor just for today. Tomorrow I expect you to know your way around. Everyone, pair off and begin." Alcor ordered.

* * *

Later that night, during the rebels free time, Pacifica opened her bag and brought out a belt with a dozen daggers strapped to it. She slung it around her waist, and stalked to the target range. Noticing her, Mabel broke off her conversation with Kali and Vereyu to join her. Kali had become more comfortable with the rebels, and now spoke confidently to them. Curious, the two girls followed.

Pacifica unsheathed a knife, and flipped it in her palm before throwing it hard into the nearest target. It embedded itself deep into the wood with a loud thud. It was not quite a perfect bullseye, but it was close.

"I didn't know that you knew how to fight with knives." Mabel remarked, arms crossed.

"I only learnt a month ago." She replied, throwing another into the target. "I started to sneak out of the house, and these kids on the streets taught me a few things. One showed me how to fight with knives, another taught me how to pick a lock." Another thud.

"Alcor doesn't want to teach us how to use blades, but why don't you show those who want to learn during our free time?" Vereyu suggested. Pacifica nodded.

"Sure." She said as she tossed a dagger into the air, and caught the blade with ease. Kali winced.

"Aren't you afraid of slicing your hand open with that thing?"

"I take it you don't want to learn?" Was the only reply.

"You won't catch me _near_ one of those. They're dangerous and sharp and unpredictable." Pacifica shrugged, and threw another dagger.

"Suit yourself." Then she paused. "What's the point of this rebellion, anyway."

"To defeat Gideon, of course." Mabel replied, frowning.

"Well, yeah, but how do you plan to do that?" Now Alcor walked up.

"By training and increasing our numbers."

"What about the soldiers?" Alcor and Mabel exchanged looks.

"She has a point." She told her brother. He nodded.

"Pick the soldiers off, one by one." Vereyu suggested.

"Yes. During the day, our best archers will attack them. An arrow to the leg, or arm, or shoulder. Enough to injure them, but not to kill." Alcor ordered.

"What about the country? If we get rid of Gideon, they'll still be after us." Kali said, frowning.

Alcor started to pace. Mabel widened her eyes slightly at this, as it was very unlike him to do that anymore. She smiled. Perhaps her brother wasn't completely lost. Lavendyr approached with Wendy. Dom and Stan were on watch at this hour.

"Plant rumors." The spy suggested. "Loosen his hold, make more people distrust him. Say that he's crazy, or not as in control as he seems. Gossip will do the rest. People can't trust someone who's not what they seem, or aren't in control. That way when we pull him off the throne he made for himself, no-one will help him up." Mabel cocked her head in thought.

"That's not a bad idea. Tomorrow, Lav and Vereyu will knock out and long-time injure several soldiers. Just a few, so they don't go on alert." Alcor nodded.

"While they're doing that, Pacifica and Marcus, because they're the less noticeable, will spread rumors about how Gideon's grip is slipping, and his soldiers are no longer protecting the town from paranormal activity, as they all believe they are. Qual will put an illusion on all four of them, to disguise them. We're not taking the chance of someone getting caught. Wendy, go tell Marcus this." He ordered, and she obeyed.

"Alright." Pacifica announced, hands on hips. "Those who want to learn how to use knives, come here." Only Mabel and Vereyu stepped up.

"I'm alright, dude!" Wendy called over her shoulder. Alcor walked away with his hands in the air.

"Sorry, but not me." Mabel raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged as Pacifica gave each of them two daggers each, and began the lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

**Before we get started, who has seen the final episode? Well, in honor of that episode, I'm giving you a very (kinda) special treat: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! And on the topic of that EPIC finale, there's something I wanna say:**

 **Gravity Falls isn't over. There will still be the Fandom, with its fantastic fanart and fanfiction, right!? And (hopefully) therories! And rewatches! And the Shorts! Maybe even some fan animation! AND THE JOURNALS THAT ARE COMING OUT THIS YEAR! This CANT be over. It will NEVER be over, NOT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! FOR AS LONG AS THE FANDOM LIVES! GF WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER BE THE SINGLE BEST TELEVISION SHOW IN THE HISTORY OF EVERYTHING!**

 **Spread the word, the happiness, the joy, and the love of GF, so that it NEVER DIES!**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 15

* * *

Two figures swathed in black stalked over the low rooftops of Gravity Falls to their assigned destination, crossbows strapped to their backs.

"Nearly there." One of them said, her female voice a harsh whisper, muffled slightly by the cloth mask covering their lower face.

"I know, Lav. I can see too." Lavendyr grinned an unseen smile.

"Vereyu, you never cease to amaze me with your smart-ass personality."

"Why thank you." She replied sarcastically. Her face turned serious. "We're here." Lavendyr snorted.

"Oh, the irony." Vereyu was confused.

"The irony of what?"

"The irony of you stating the obvious after telling me off for doing so." The spy explained.

"That's called being hypocritical." She corrected.

"Ah, right. Anyways, remember. One soldier each, shoot to injure, not to kill." Vereyu nodded.

"I'll be across the street."

"Got it. Now go." Lavendyr ordered, and the other blonde obeyed. The spy settled into position, watching the street.

"I hope Pacifica and Marcus do their bit without getting caught." She whispered to herself. It would be fantastic if they could pull off this mission without a hitch.

A glimmer of gold caught her eye. She glanced up, and saw Vereyu get into position across the street, the sun glinting off their golden rebellion pins. Why gold? It stands out against the black of their clothing. She only wished that they could have used _real_ gold instead of the cheap paint they stole.

Lavendyr smiled, and signaled the older blonde to shoot at will.

For herself, she studied the guards below. One seemed to be the commander, the self-made leader of the current group down there.

Perfect.

She unstrapped her crossbow.

There was a soft twang, and a guard went down with an arrow in his shoulder. She looked up to see Vereyu backing up out of sight. It was her shot that took down that soldier.

The spy smiled a lopsided grin as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and clicked it into the notch of her crossbow. She pulled back the string until it clicked and she aimed.

And fired.

* * *

Pacifica eased through the market crowds, muttering false information to herself about Gideon's grip slipping. As if she was complaining silently about it. Several heads turned her way as she did so, but none cared to comment. Except for one.

"Is it true?" Someone behind her asked. She turned, pleading that no-one would recognize her in the illusion Qual put on her. Just her, not Marcus, who was naturally unnoticeable.

"Sorry?" Pacifica asked as she took in the stranger. He was a black-skinned fishmonger, wearing blue overalls over an orange shirt.

"I said, is it true? Is Gideon no longer protecting us?" She nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"So the soldiers are slacking off, there are monsters everywhere, and even Gideon can't control them." Several people started to pay attention.

"Yeah." Pacifica replied solemnly. Someone else spoke.

"Gideon can't control the soldiers or the monsters?"

"Both." Someone swore.

"What will we do!?" They cried. "We can't trust people who won't bother to protect us!"

This is going to be easier than I thought, Pacifica thought to herself.

"Wait!" The fishmonger shouted. "How do we know you're not lying?" He asked accusingly. Suddenly a soldier went down next to them.

"You see!?" She yelled. "They're even slacking on the job!" With this new information brought to light, no-one noticed that he was injured with an arrow in his shoulder.

The crowd screamed in fright, knowing that the only thing stopping monsters from attacking the townspeople was the amount of soldiers loitering about.

Another guard fell, this time a commander, an arrow in his thigh that no-one saw. Pacifica drew a dagger.

The crowd started to run for shelter, fearing the paranormal creatures that were sure to come.

In all the chaos, no-one saw Pacifica carve the rebellion's symbol into a wooden post.

Then she blended in with the terrified people running for their _possibly_ -endangered lives. In truth, they were completely safe, their fear being their only danger. As she passed a public noticeboard, she noticed a community service volunteer sheet that looked like it had been up there for years. And it was completely empty of names.

An idea struck her.

Grabbing a pen, she quickly drew a small symbol and changed the meeting address and date.

"That should raise our numbers quite a bit. And with so little people volunteering for actual community service, there'll be no mix-up." A voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see Marcus looking at the edited sheet. Pacifica simply nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking when I did it. Now come on. Lavendyr and Vereyu should be waiting for us at the edge of town." She ordered.

And so they went, the slip of old paper slowly filling up with names behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not sure about this chapter. Should I? Well, I _am_ feeling pretty balsy today. Why not? What could go wrong?**

 **Taking a huge leap of faith with this chapter. Here goes. *jumps***

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 16

* * *

The entire rebel group, minus the technicians, were circled around a large, round table they had found and dragged out of the bunker, discussing battle strategies and plans for the near future. Suddenly, the technical crew strode out of their workroom, grim looks on their faces. Ford pulled his brother aside and whispered to him while the others joined the soldiers and scouts. Stan glanced over his shoulder see the rebellion, before turning back to his twin and nodding. Then he and Ford came back to the ever curious band of rebels.

"We have just received word that a rather large group of boys have been forcefully enlisted into the army." Stan announced. Beside Lavendyr, the spy felt Dom stiffen.

"How old?" He managed to get out. Ford met his gaze squarely.

"Ten to thirteen." He replied solemnly. Mabel swore, and several others followed suit. "They're being shipped to Washington tonight." Ford added. More swears.

"And that's why we're gonna get them out." Stan said. Lavendyr couldn't help it. A small, sly, smile spread across her face. Marcus quickly ran back into the workroom, before emerging again with a trolly laden with gear.

"With the technology from Dom's old soldier equipment," Ford said, with a small nod of gratitude in Dominic's direction. "We managed to recreate the suits and weapons. Gear up and let's get moving."

"Who?" Kali asked, frowning.

"Everyone but Dom, Stan, and the technicians." Ford replied, before turning and walking away. Vereyu turned to the ex-soldier.

"Why you?" Dom shrugged.

"I'm on scout duty with Stan." He replied simply.

"Ah." And with that, the rushed with the others to get her new equipment on. As they did so, Alcor spoke.

"Alright, guys. Here's the plan."

* * *

Eight rebels silently crept through the eerie forest, heading to the road. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. As they peered through the bushes, they saw two heavily muscled men, someone who appeared to be a scientist, a tall lanky man who had a faint glow at his chest, and a red-haired woman. Two of the men wore a costume, and the woman wore entirely black. They were guarding a black van, and seemed to be preparing to leave.

"Oh, shit." Lavendyr swore.

"Who's that?" Pacifica asked, eyes wide.

"The Avengers." Wendy replied.

"Oh, man." The demon whispered.

"We are _so_ screwed." The spy muttered.

"Yep." Pacifica agreed.

" _No_." Mabel argued. "Guys, we can _do_ this! So what if they have the Avengers. We have a _demon_!"

"She has a point." Qual piped up.

"We don't have time to come up with another plan." Alcor protested. Lavendyr shook her blonde head.

"The plan doesn't need to change." Then she noticed that they were about to move. "Come on, they're gonna go soon." She ordered.

* * *

As the truck rounded a corner, followed by the van they were guarding, Natasha, aka the Black Widow, who was driving the vehicle, just as Dr Banner was driving the van behind them, noticed a young blonde woman wearing a black cloth mask over her lower face standing in the middle of the road. Upon seeing them, she unstrapped a crossbow from over her back and loaded it with an arrow.

"Guys? We have company." Natasha warned the others. Steven Rogers, or Captain America, saw her too. Thor just laughed.

"It's just one human. What harm could she do?"

"Lots." Tony replied. "She could probably do lots."

Opposite them, Lavendyr aimed her crossbow, and fired.

It struck the tire, and the truck stopped in it's tracks, the van stopping behind it. Surprised, the Avengers leaped out, ready to attack the lone rebel. Except that she wasn't alone.

"Alcor!" She cried, and immediately a light blue forcefield enclosed the Avengers, rendering them unable to stop the rebels. That was the plan. To draw them out and stop them in their tracks. Captain America began to pound on the shield, as Thor tried to smash it with his hammer. Lavendyr chuckled softly as the rest of the rebels swarmed out of the forest.

"That's demon magic, _Avengers_ , cast by a very powerful one as well." She called over her shoulder as she went to help the others. Luckily for them, there were no normal soldiers guarding the van.

Vereyu pulled a crowbar out of her shoulder bag and passed it to Alcor, who wrenched the padlock open. He succeeded.

"Kidnapping grown men is low. Very low." The captain called out. Lavendyr whirled and advanced on the barrier, eyes blazing with fury.

"We are _saving_ young boys who were forced into the army." She scolded. Steven looked taken aback for a second.

"They are grown men who _volunteered_ -" He began.

"Is _that_ what you've been told? It that why they're _locked up_?" The spy demanded to know.

"They're not locked up!" Banner cried.

"Really? How is it that you are _so_ blind that you cannot see what is _right_ in front of you?" Behind her, the other rebels had managed to open the van, and were now helping the young boys out, giving them directions to run into the forest. Lavendyr gestured to all this. "You see? Whoever you're working for, whoever _hired_ you, is _lying_ to you. Make it _right_." The Avengers looked on, wide eyed, and the spy ran her fingers through her golden hair. "Man, I thought you guys were the _good_ guys."

Suddenly, without warning, parts of the ground burst into flame, scorching the ground, but nothing else. Pretty soon it was over. Burned into the ground was the rebellion's symbol. Captain America pointed at it.

"Shackles." He said simply.

"They're open and stand for freedom. _Freedom_." Lavendyr replied.

"Lav! We're going!" Qual called out from behind her. The spy looked from him, and back to the Avengers.

"Peace, and freedom." She repeated. "Gideon is the bad guy, here."

Then before the band of supposedly 'heroes' knew it, she and the other rebels were running for the shelter of the trees.

"Hey! You can't keep us her forever!" Natasha called after them.

"We're not!" Was the only reply, and as soon as they were gone from sight, Alcor's barrier dissolved. Thor started forward, but the captain threw out his hand, halting them.

"Shouldn't we be going after them?" Natasha asked.

"No, we shouldn't." He replied, eyes on the place where they disappeared.

He had some questions that needed answers.

* * *

 ***lands and breaks arm***

 **Oh god what did I just do.**

 ***notices im surrounded by angry fanfiction readers***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crap.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? *dodges tomatoes and bricks* Woah, woah. Calm down there. I've just been busy with school, okay? Sorry for the long hiatus :P I gotta be more time manageable.**

 **How did you like the last chapter? *dodges more tomatoes and bricks* Okay, okay! It was just an idea I had. My 'annoying' brother got really into Mavel briefly, and I guess it kinda rubbed off on me long enough for me to write that chapter. The Avengers aren't going to be a big deal in this, it just a 'one time' thing.**

 **I'm beginning to wrap things up, so I present to you an** _ **extra**_ **long chapter, leading up to the final events.**

 **Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 17

* * *

The group crashed through the forest, not daring to slow down, for fear that they'll be captured. They had no idea that they weren't even being pursued. Alcor and Mabel lead the group, running fast for their young legs. Their heavy panting dried their throats, saliva was hard to form. Lavendyr swallowed what little she had in the hope her throat would moisten, with no such luck. Vereyu gasped for air, Kali doing the same along side her. Qual stumbled on a tree root, and would have been left behind if Wendy hadn't heard and grabbed him. She and Pacifica went for morning runs alot, so they were rather unaffected. But like the others, they hungered for a rest.

Pacifica's eyes widened when she remembered a vital fact.

"Guys! I gotta do something!" Mabel glanced behind her. She thought she ment he needed to use the outdoor bathroom.

"You can wait until we get back." She panted. "We're nearly there." Sighs and groans of relief sounded from the rest of the group. The blonde shook her head.

"Not that...This is important. _More_ important." She didn't wait for her leader's permission. Instead she leaped off the not-that-much-used-anyway path, and pushed her way through the dense undergrowth.

"Pacifica! Wha-wait!" Alcor yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known this would happen...stubborn girl..." he muttered. "Alright, let's follow her. And find out what this 'important' thing is." The rest of the group nodded, and obeyed the order.

Their job was much easier, since Pacifica had cleared most of the way.

Pacifica shoved away branches and brambles, until she came to a small clearing. She peered through the thicket to see if her idea had attracted any 'unsavory' recruits.

There were none.

A crashing sound behind her made her jump. She spun around, and saw the other rebels looking at her curiously. The blonde put a hand on her racing heart.

"Geez, guys. You really know how to give a gal a heart attack!" She whispered. Kali glanced behind her at the small crowd, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Vereyu interpreted for her. She pointed behind Pacifica.

"What's with the crowd?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to greet our new recruits." Pacifica replied cheerfully.

"New...recruits?" Mabel and Alcor questioned at the same time. She nodded.

"I'll keep it simple. First mission, old community service notice, quick symbol and date change plus our symbol, and here we are." Qual scratched his head.

"Makes sense, if you think about it." He said quietly. The rest nodded their agreement and understanding, while Alcor shrugged.

"Okay, lets do it."

* * *

They had been standing around for what? An hour now? Hope checked her watch. Yep, definitely an hour, maybe more. Her sister, Faith, stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the forest. Destiny had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"When are they gonna _be_ here." She whined, only to be silenced by a shushing from her patient sister, Faith. ' _They_ ' were the rebel group, the ones who put up that notice after the 'incident' with the collapsing guards. The ones who had been too scared and afraid of the soldiers came now, in the hopes of joining the rebellion. Hope had been the one to urge them into it. Faith, believed in her sister, and Destiny just went along with it. That was her, she believed in the natural order of things and didn't like to argue. Hope was always cheerful and hopeful, just as Faith believed and had faith in everyone.

"Wait..." Faith ordered quietly. She brought a hand up to her eyes to block out the sun, and scanned the trees. She was sure she had seen some movement. Suddenly she pointed to a spot in the trees. "There! Behind the bush next to that pine with the carving!" She told her sisters.

Destiny perked up instantly, and waited for them to show. But they didn't.

"Well...?" She asked Faith. She shook her head.

"They must be having a conference, of sorts. We just have to wait-" she was cut off by the small band of rebels emerging from the thicket. They were wide eyed and staring, jaws hanging wide open. All except for one, who stood there, looking smug.

"I knew this was a great idea." Pacifica told her group after coming out. "Just look at the turn out!"

Alcor was the first to recover. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Welcome to the rebellion!" He clapped his hands together. "Now if you'll just follow us to the 'Den', as we call it..."

Mabel saw that two of the new recruits had brought pickup trucks. Wendy saw them too.

"Alcor, dude." She began. Alcor glanced at her, and she pointed to the trucks.

"Uh..."

Seeing what the red-head was pointing to, the owner of one of the trucks stepped forward. Pacifica narrowed her eyes at the man. He looked familiar...

"Our pickup trucks will get us there faster, if you want to." The man offered. The blonde's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Hey! You're the guy from the market!" She cried, pointing at him. The fishmonger turned his eyes to her, and smiled.

"I thought so. I saw you carve that symbol into the post." Pacifica blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment. She thought no-one was watching when she did that! The man noticed this and winked. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone, and I spread a couple of those rumors before I left."

Mabel coughed intentionally.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the 'Den' before nightfall." She stated drily.

"Ah, right." Alcor muttered quietly. Mabel smiled. Her brother was returning to normal.

She hoped.

Silently, the rebels plus the new recruits all climbed into the trucks, five fitting into each of the seats inside them, the rest being crammed into the backs.

With everyone ready, Alcor signaled the drivers by banging the window separating the cab from the back, and they drove into the night.

* * *

The Captain stormed into their base, face filled with betrayal and anger, the rest of the Avengers following close behind. Mavel turned around upon hearing his footsteps. He seemed to be having a conference with the 9-year-old who had hired them, Gideon Gleeful.

Steven never knew how the little kid had taken over the town, or why he wanted the Avengers in the first place. From what he knew, the local townsfolk were rather peaceful. No need for violence.

But what he had seen and heard today changed that. Alot.

"Captain?" Mavel inquired, curious behind his eyepatch. "What happened out there?" Steven scoffed.

"Why don't _you_ tell me what?" He questioned. It was daring, but he needed answers. Badly.

"I'm not sure I understand, Captain."

"Those rebels. They attacked us, and said that we were kidnapping innocent small children, _even though you told us that they were grown men_!" He was shouting now. His breath heaved in his lungs as he lent on the table.

"That's what _we_ were told. And if they were, they could have escaped-" he was cut off by the Captain slamming a fist down on the table.

"There was a freaking _padlock_ on the door! How did that even get there!?" He cried, eyes blazing with fury.

"A padlock...?" Mavel turned to Gideon, who shifted in his seat nervously.

"Uhh...I..." he came up with an idea."How did you find out they were boys, anyways?" He inquired suspiciously.

"A rebel group came out of the woods earlier today, and rescued the _damn lot of them_!" Steven was quickly loosing his temper.

"Rebels!?" Gideon cried. "Why didn't you defeat them!?"

" _Because_ ," he explained through gritted teeth. "They have a _demon_ with them, and he used _demon magic_ to trap us!"

"A demon... fellas, I need to go do something." Gideon quickly stood and began to leave.

He probably shouldn't do this, but...

"And what would _that_ be?" A daring question. And dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

The white-haired boy paused by the soldier who was absolutely _shaking_ with rage.

"Don't cross me, you hear!?" He turned to the _way_ older man, gripped the collar of his shirt, and dragged him down to his tiny level. "I have powers and abilities you couldn't _dream_ of." Steven snorted.

"All that changed when the 'Transcendence' started." Smoke was quite literally pouring out of Gideon's ears now. He gave a harder yank on the Captain's shirt. For a 9-year-old, he was quite strong.

"Now you listen here, fella. You don't test me, you follow orders." He hissed into the older man's ear. "That's what you're supposed to do, isn't it? That's what you 'Avengers' have a _reputation_ for, am I right? And you wouldn't want to _tarnish_ that reputation, would you?" Steven knew what he was getting at. He couldn't.

And they had _just_ gotten the world to accept the Hulk.

That sly lil' folksy brat.

When he was sure the words had sunk in, Gideon finally let go of the Captain. He straightened, and stormed out of the room, leaving silence in his wake. Hesitantly, the rest of his crew followed, very obviously wanting answers to their questions.

* * *

The new recruits stared around in wonder and awe at their new surroundings as they entered the Den. Alcor couldn't figure out why. Surely they'd have to have seen better. The Den was just a run-down old warehouse in the middle of the woods. They saw the exterior as they came back from hiding the trucks. They had parked the trucks not very far away under the cover of rather close-knit trees. It confused him that they looked at everything with so much interest. It was kinda creepy.

But he supposed that if you're just joining a rebellion you had heard so little about, you would be in awe of your 'rustic' and 'run-down' surroundings.

Mabel, Alcor and Lavendyr led the much-larger group of rebels into the center of the room, where they made the newbies stand while the more experienced soldiers went to debrief themselves. Or, more accurately, strip off their excess gear and take a nap. Most certainly were.

"Well, uh, once again welcome to the rebellion." Alcor stated nervously. "We weren't exactly _expecting_ you, because _someone,_ " he glared at Pacifica, who caught his eye and blushed a bright cherry, "forgot to _tell_ us." A disappointed wave of soft murmurs spread through the small crowd. They thought the whole thing was arranged. However, no-one told them otherwise.

" _But_ , we will be happy to include you in our quest to free Gravity Falls of Gideon!" Mabel put in, causing smiles and small cheers. She pointed to the 'bedroom' at the end of the huge warehouse. "Bunks are over there, clothes and gear in the cupboards." She gestured to the training area. "Training and weapons are over there. Everyone shares chores. If you don't like it, deal with it, it's called discipline."

Now Lavendyr spoke up.

"Get comfortable, make friends, and train hard. We don't know when this will end, if we will be successful, or even if we survive. Who knows? Maybe this war will last for _generations_." She smiled solemnly as she heard several people gulp. "But the more we work, the sooner our confrontation with Gideon will come, and the sooner all this," she gestured around her, "will end. You start working tomorrow. See you there."

They all knew a dismissal when they heard one. They broke apart, some heading to claim beds, others going for new clothing and gear. Alcor began to walk off, and Mabel caught up with him. Together they just wandered around the enormous room, talking quietly. Three teenage girls paused the small conference they were having, and stepped up to Lavendyr. They were all identical. She smiled when she noticed them.

"Can I help you?" She asked, unusually kind after that speech.

"Um, yeah." The middle one began. "You see, we're sisters. Well, identical triplets, to be exact, and we were wondering if we could have a three-person bed. Maybe, a bunk of sorts...?" Lavendyr tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't see why not." The girls high-fived, grinning wildly. "Just let me talk to the technicians about making one. It's such an unusual idea, we don't already have one." She explained.

"Stop _calling_ me that!" The agitated voice rang out across the room, slicing through the coincidental silence (You know when that happens? It's embarrassing) cloaking the warehouse like a knife cutting through half-melted butter. Lavendyr whipped her head around to see what all the fuss was about, and saw that Alcor had shoved Mabel, his _sister_ and _twin_. Everyone gaped at the scene.

"But Dipper-" The brunette tried.

" _My name is not Dipper_!" He yelled. "It's Alcor now. _Alcor_!"

"I know you think that-" She attempted again.

"I _know_ that! It was the least..." Alcor bowed his head and sniffed. "It was the least I could do after...after _Diana_ died." He whispered quietly, but the whole room could still hear clearly. Mabel crossed her arms and held her chin up stubbornly.

"Well _maybe_ she wasn't such a ' _fantastic_ ' person." She retorted, conveniently forgetting that she herself had liked her as much as her brother. But if _she_ was the one who had turned Dipper into this...

Lavendyr stifled a sob. The brunette heard, and didn't make eye contact.

"Well, _sorry_ , Lav-" She said drily.

" _You have no right to call me that after you insulted my best friend_!" She cried, devastated, tears flowing freely down her face. As everyone watched, she wiped away her tears, and ran from the warehouse, slamming the door behind her. Alcor glared unrelenting at his sister.

"Mabel, how could you!?" He yelled.

"Dipper! Snap _out_ of it! This isn't you!" She begged. His hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes tightly.

"My name... Is not... DIPPER!" His eyes snapped open, revealing black eyes with a yellow pupil that glowed brightly. His hands opened and caught on fire. Blue fire. "IT'S _ALCOR_ NOW!" Mabel stumbled back a couple of steps in fright, but quickly recovered. This was her _brother_ she was dealing with.

"This is what I ment! Diana _turned_ you into this!"

"She _helped_ me to _control_ my powers, Mabel!"

"And created a _monster_ in the process!"

Alcor had enough. He launched himself at his twin, effectively tackling her to the ground. His hands, still aflame, burned through her dull blue sweater as he knelt on top of her. She sweated, the pain unbearable, her consciousness slipping, but she held on. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I get nightmares. Awful nightmares." Alcor paused, the flames on his hands lessening, and she continued, visibly relieved. "In them...you're gone. Well, you're _there_ , but the old you is gone, replaced by a demon _monster_ in the form of you." She sniffed. "I'm _scared_ , Dipper. I'm scared that...that if I call you _Alcor_ , I'll lose you."

The demon in his eyes faded, and slowly, he stood. He stuck out a hand to help her up. Mabel smiled, and accepted.

When she was up, Alcor scanned her eyes, no pity showing. Mabel's smile faltered.

"Dipper...?"

"You should get those burns checked." He whirled around, and went after Lavendyr, leaving Mabel just standing there, an arm out, reaching.

She let it drop.

Her brother was gone.

 _Gone...Gone...Gone._ The words echoed around her skull, bringing forth guilt, anger, worry, sadness and despair.

She glanced around, and saw that everyone, _everyone,_ was watching her. Even the technicians had come out of their workroom to see what all the fuss was about. Even the newbies, who stopped whatever they were doing to watch. They were beginning to wonder if joining was such a great idea.

"What are you looking at!?" Mabel snapped, and stormed off to her bed, completely ignoring both the pain of her burns, and the stares of her fellow rebels.

The ones she was supposed to lead. With Alcor.

Well.

This is a problem.


	18. Chapter 18

**I bet you guys hate my guts right now, with Mabel and 'Alcor' fighting like that. I hated it, it broke my heart while writing it, but it had to be done.**

 **Like this sudden time skip that happened without warning and is really annoying but totally nessasary for the plot to continue.**

* * *

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 18

* * *

Five Years Later

Life was normal.

Well, as normal as it can get while basically the entire world was being ruled by a 14-year-old psycho with control over all the beasts that the world has reluctantly accepted. 'Gideon the teenage tyrant, lord of all paranormal beasts and ruler of the entire post-transcendence world' was what his subjects called him.

Okay, so things weren't that normal.

Even more so for the small band of rebels hidden deep in the woods in a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls that everyone had forgotten about. All but the local residents, who knew about the gathering rebellion.

Because of the obvious raids and attacks on Gideon's property, and the one symbol left behind after each one.

Seriously, how is that _not_ obvious!?

* * *

 _I am Lavendyr Deer, trained spy and in the Alpha team of the rebellion._ Lavendyr sat cross-legged on her bed, clutching her deceased friend's staff with both hands as it rested on her lap. Her eyes were closed, her mouth quivering.

 _Five years ago Gideon took control of Gravity Falls, and my best friend died. Everything I did from there out was for her, and up until today I still remember her. And so today, and for the next week,_ her eyes snapped open, _I will not be afraid._ She looked at the staff she held in her shaking hands.

 _This is for you, Diana. Over the next few days,_ _everything_ _will be for you. You started this, you called me here, and now we're gonna finish it._ Slowly, she stood, trembling with the effort, and leaning on the staff for support. She looked towards the rest of the room, watching everything fall slowly into place as people scuttled about. Working. Training.

Preparing.

 _We're finally ready, Diana_.

As more and more people joined the rebellion, the leaders decided it would be a good idea to divide everyone into teams. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Sigma and Omega. To be fair and strategic, the teams were based on time of arrival, not skill. The group that was made of the original ten soldiers was Alpha, and included Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Kali, Vereyu, Lavendyr, Dom, Qual, Wendy and Pacifica. Beta consisted of the second group that arrived with the first two trucks- they had gotten more vehicles over time- and was lead by the triplets, Hope, Faith and Destiny. All the teams only had ten people in them, as they still had very few people, even after five years.

But it was enough.

Lavendyr smiled slightly, and decided to check up on Marcus. The boy was a hacking genius. When they went on raids, he would disable security cameras. When they 'disabled' the opposing soldiers, he would hack their communication devices so they couldn't raise the alarm. And just recently he recovered some documents regarding Gideon's security. They were safeguarded by several incredibly complicated firewalls. It took Marcus a couple of months to pass them, but when he did, it set things in motion.

It was those skills she needed. What she wanted wasn't actually nessasary, but to her it was vital.

As she crossed the training space, she noticed that Alcor and Mabel had passed each other, neither acknowledging the other. No words, no expressions, just staring straight ahead. Lavendyr sighed. It had been that way since their fight five years before.

They still worked well together. They had to, if they wanted to lead the rebellion. But that didn't mean they interacted any more than they had to. As it was, Lavendyr didn't think they even still considered themselves siblings, let alone twins.

Even after what Mabel had said about Diana, she still thought it wrong that they act this way. They were _family_.

She reached the door to the workroom. Taking a deep breath in preparation- she had walked in on some pretty weird experiments over the years- she opened to door and peered inside. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marcus!?" She called, fully entering the room. The walls were lined with computer and television screens, all powered by solar energy they converted themselves. All the technicians had their own workdesk, and Marcus's was on the right wall. He whirled around in his chair.

"Yeah, Lav?"

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But why me!?

"Just do it, Lav." The 21-year old was shoved ahead of most of team Alpha by a mischievous blonde. Vereyu grinned wickedly at her superior.

"Oh, you are _so_ not hearing the end of this, missy." Lavendyr promised. Mabel snorted in disbelief, and she shot her a glare. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up." Lavendyr turned around to face the rest of the rebellion, still working hard and not paying attention to the small group. She stood strong and tall, hands clasped behind her.

"Rebels, _FALL IN_!" She bellowed. Startled by the loud voice, immediate action was taken. Training weapons were put back on the appropriate racks, gear quickly stowed away. All the teams assembled in front of the Alpha group, all in their own, pre-arranged formations.

Seeing the mass gather, Lavendyr panicked, uncertain about speaking in front of a crowd. _How am I supposed to do my bit when the time comes_!? She thought, panicked.

"Mabel, your turn." She ordered, and rushed to swap places with the young leader. Mabel snorted, and held out a hand to Vereyu.

"I told you she couldn't do it." She said smugly. Grumbling, Vereyu reached into her pocket, and handed her a dollar note. Not that they needed it.

"You guys betted on me!?" Lavendyr asked, shocked. The other blonde shrugged in reply, and Mabel spoke to the other rebels.

"I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. The time has come. We are finally ready, to take back our beloved town, and rid the world of that tyrant Gideon's rule! It has taken us five long years to come this far, and we can't let all this be for nothing." Mabel paused for effect. "I've informed the team leaders about the plan. They'll pass the information on to you, so gear up and get ready to move out. We leave at dusk." She surveyed the crowd, before silently walking away. Instantly the rebels got to work.

From across the room, Alcor, who hadn't bothered to move, smiled for the first time in several years. It was a sly, knowing smile.

"Lets do this." He muttered.

* * *

The road was bumpy, filled with rocks, large and small, complete with tight corners. Although Mabel didn't know what else to expect. From her seat in the back of one of the trucks, she felt every bump, every stone and pebble the vehicle drove over. Her knuckles were bone white from clutching the side of her seat in an attempt to stop herself from being jostled around.

"Are we there yet?" Vereyu asked, sitting across from her. She knew it was rather cliché, but Mabel wanted to know as well. Seated next to the brunette, Lavendyr shook her head.

"Just a little way to go." She replied softly. Mabel knew that she was trying to keep up appearances to stop the others from freaking out. She kinda envied her for her self-control.

"You said that the _last_ time she asked." Qual complained in a whiny voice. Mabel shot him a glare that could curdle milk, and he quickly shut up.

"Yes, but this time it's genuine." The blonde replied calmly. Okay, Mabel envied her _alot_. "We should be there in about five minutes." Several sighs of relief escaped the passengers, including Mabel. She thought her backside had gone numb from sitting for so long. And from being tossed around so much.

* * *

The walls of the city loomed above them shortly after. The thick grey walls were unwelcoming; people had to be forced inside by merciless soldiers. Even after all this time, it still amazed Mabel how much their beloved city had changed. From the lighthearted town full of kind and welcoming citizens, to a grey and fearful city, and the capital of Gideon's newly-established empire. She shivered at the thought.

"We are _so_ going to take our town back." She whispered. Lavendyr nodded solemnly.

"You can say that again."

They passed through the gates, a large tunnel protected by security booths. Mabel held her breath, as did several others, while the guarding soldiers inspected the ID papers required to enter the city. Marcus had printed false ones earlier, and the rebels, disguised as military, were let through. No-one even batted an eye at the weapons stowed away in the boot.

"The perfect disguise; hiding in plain sight." Lavendyr had told them. She couldn't have been more right. But then again, she _was_ trained as a spy.

As they emerged from the tunnel and entered the township, Mabel saw just how cruel this new world was. She never went into town on missions; she had always relied on reports given to her. But even then she had always assumed that they were blown _way_ out of proportion. How wrong was she. If anything, the reports didn't even come _close_ to the real thing.

As they drove through the town, she gaped at the dull buildings that towered over them everywhere they looked, the hard working citizens who the wicked soldiers, and the mucky streets. A whip sounded in the distance, and Mabel choked back a gasp, a hand over her mouth and tears welling in her eyes.

Gravity Falls had become a cruel, cruel place.

* * *

They arrived an hour later at Gideon's self-established palace. Well, it was more of a mansion. The Northwest Mansion.

They sneaked through the service entrance, as the main entry was reserved for the 'high and mighty powerful elite visitors' apparently. No-one suspected them; they claimed that they were extra guards, and the fools believed it.

They parked behind a large garden shed near the front entrance, and Alcor hid them and the trucks as they got ready. They stripped off their disguises, revealing stealth suits, with patterns the colours of their teams. The members of the Alpha team were red, Beta was blue, Orange for Gamma, Violet represented Delta, team Theta was green, Sigma wore purple and the Omega were dressed in white. It was more for identification rather than strategy, but it made all this seem more...real.

Then some members of Delta prepared the 'distraction'.

"Everyone ready?" Alcor asked in a hushed voice as he pulled out a small detonator. The others only response was several nods. The demon smiled grimly, and planted his thumb firmly on the button.

The roar of the explosion rocked the ground. The bomb had blown a gaping hole in the side of the building, cutting into a room they had checked and double checked for possible victims. The dust and dirt cleared, and the rebellion charged head on to the front door, away from the distraction with Alpha leading the way. A couple of Omega pushed open the massive oak doors, and Lavendyr smiled.

"Alright, rebels! What do we want!?" She cried, her voice loud and clear.

" _Freedom and peace_!"

"And when do we want it!?"

" _Now_!" Lavendyr's grin widened, and they half ran into the building.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The silence in the main room was deafening, the aftershock of the explosion ringing in her ears. Lavendyr frowned; this place should have been swarmed by now. She nodded to Alcor, and he held up a hand, signaling for a halt. Mabel threw a hand out to her left, and Omega jogged off silently in that direction, while Beta went to the opposite wing. Soon they were gone.

A soft creaking filled the quiet space, and Mabel tensed. Lavendyr scanned the higher floor landings open to them, searching for movement. _There, to the right_. She thought, and pointed to that space.

"Whoever you are, come on out!" She ordered. A moment later, several thuds sounded as muscular figures jumped and landed on the wooden floor in front of them. They found themselves staring up into the faces of the Avengers.

Beside her, Mabel gulped.

"Umm...hi?" Lavendyr stuttered uselessly. Captain America scowled, amd folded his arms.

"So the first time we met you were all big and tough, and now you're stammering like a coward." That struck a nerve. Lavendyr straightened.

"That may have been five years ago, but when it comes to that, we haven't changed." She told him sternly. "Now, can you move out of our way so we can do what we came here to do?" She added mockingly. The Captain's scowl deepened.

"Who do you think you are to do this?" He asked softly. Alcor snorted, but a questioning voice piped up behind them.

"Yeah. Who are we to do this?" Lavendyr turned, and saw the leader of the purple team, Sigma, step forward. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we doing this? We're just outcasts; why not just let someone else do this?" He asked drily. Lavendyr quickly spoke into her earpiece.

"Marcus, on my signal." She grinned wryly at the purple commander. "Because there is no-one else to." She shot a menacing glare at the 'Avengers', and they gave each other nervous glances.

"So, you asked who are we to do this?" She gave a soft chuckle. "Well, that's easy." At that exact moment, loud music blared from speakers that Gideon had installed around the house.

 **(Warning-the following will make more sense when listening to We Are The Brave by Veridia. Also, ~ means singing)**

"~We are the brave!~" She sang. This was what she had asked Marcus to do-she knew this would happen, so she prepared a little song. She knew it was a bit cliché, but she loved it.

She began to pace in front of the rebellion as the 'heroes' looked on nervously, not used to being ignored. She pointed upwards at her best guess where Gideon was.

"~There is an enemy. Dressed as a friend. The picture of deceit. Who knows the end.~" Lavendyr whirled to face the Captain and his accomplices. But before she could speak, Alcor stepped forward.

"~We are standing here unafraid. In the lions den. Cause the power strong enough to save, is running through our veins.~" She grinned at the demon boy, and then Mabel began to sing.

"~We are the brave. We'll never break. Whatever it takes. We're gonna make it together.~" Lavendyr pointed to the only people standing in their way at the moment.

"~We're, chasing out fear. You're not welcome here. Now and forever.~" The Captain looked taken aback.

" _We're_ not welcome here!?" They didn't pay attention to him.

"~Love is always gonna win the fight. Because the blood runs deep inside. We are the brave.~" Lavendyr met Steven's eyes squarely.

"Now." She said calmly, folding her arms and holding her chin high. "Will you let us pass." It wasn't a question. He hesitated, then stepped to the side. The others glanced at him nervously, before doing the same. Still holding her head high, Lavendyr strode confidently passed them, the other fifty rebels-seventy if Theta and Beta hadn't left-following silently behind.

Mr America watched them go.

He hoped they succeeded.

* * *

Mabel thought she needed to continue to assure those following her lead.

"~A storm is on it's way. I can hear the sound.~" Alcor caught on.

"~We will bend like trees that sway, but we won't fall down. Down.~" Lavendyr's grin grew as she listened. Her plan had worked. They strode up the stairs, and split into two groups. Alpha, Omega and Delta went right, while Theta and Sigma went left.

"~Cause the power strong enough to save, is running through our veins.~" They approached a corner. Lavendyr held up a hand for halt, and cautiously peered around the corner into the next hall.

Fifteen or so soldiers stood there waiting, armed to the teeth.

Lavendyr swore, and signaled to her fellow rebels. Alpha nodded, Omega the Delta hesitantly following their lead.

"~We are the brave.~" The blonde loaded and cocked her crossbow, poked her head around again, and fired. The arrow buried it's head deep into one soldiers shoulder, and he let out a scream of pain. Mabel winced. "~We'll never break.~" She gestured for the others to help as she fired another. Alcor put up a quick shield, and Delta ran past before it collapsed. "~We're gonna make it together.~"

"~We're, chasing out fear. You're not welcome here. Now and forever.~" All thirty rebels now sang, if only for this part. The fifteen were down before they knew it.

"Delta, you watch these guys." Alcor ordered. The captain of that team nodded, and the other twenty ran on.

"~We are the brave. The power that saves. Lives in our veins. We are the brave.~"

Pacifica reluctantly decided to join in.

"~Love is gonna win the fight. Fear is gonna run and hide. We're not afraid. We're not afraid.~" Her voice was lovely, and it startled Lavendyr into tripping. She stumbled a few steps, and quickly recovered. A huge grin spread across her face.

"~Love is gonna win the fight. Fear is gonna run and hide. We're not afraid. We are the brave.~" They reached a fork in the hall.

"Okay, seriously. How many halls does this place have!?" Vereyu cried.

"More than enough." Pacifica muttered. She should know; she used to live here.

"Omega, you take left. Alpha, follow me and Alcor." Mabel ordered. They continued. _We should be nearing him_. Lavendyr thought.

"~Love is gonna win the fight. Fear is gonna run and hide. We're not afraid.~"

"Nearly there, guys!" Mabel called behind her, thinking the same thing. Lavendyr silently blessed Marcus; if he hadn't gotten those plans, none of this would have been possible.

"~We are the brave. We'll never break. Whatever it takes. We're gonna make it together.~"

They rounded another corner, and took out fifteen more guards.

"~We're, chasing out fear. You're not welcome here. Now and forever.~"

As they passed, Pacifica pulled finger at one of the soldiers lying on the ground. (Sorry, I just had to.)

"~Love is always gonna win the fight. Because the blood runs deep inside.~"

Lavendyr felt that they were nearing their destination. She halted the company.

"Okay, this is it." She felt more comfortable speaking with such a small group. "We have waited five long years for this, and we can _not_ let it go to waste." She smiled softly. "Who are we?"

"~We are the brave.~" They charged, freshly motivated, still singing their hearts out.

"~We are the brave. Brave. Brave. Brave.~"

They jogged around yet _another_ corner, and found a young lady leaning against Gideon's door, facing away from them. She had black hair cropped boyishly short, tan skin, and wore a baby blue singlet with leopard print leggings. She was rather odd, though. Poking put of her hair were two tiger ears, and behind her a tiger tail. She turned her head, and Alpha, the only team who made it this far, saw that she had green cats eyes.

"Well." Zahra Eudora purred. "I was wondering when you would get here."

 **God, I am on a roll with these long chapters! 3075 words!? No way!**

 **Please review. Love me, flame me, 'meh' me, just let me know what you think. Hope you like the song part, it's one of my favorites. Zahra won't be that much of a big deal, she's just a hired bodyguard.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, yes, I'm still alive. Bet you're surprised to see this update, am I right? I kinda got bored with this, but I've vowed to finish it, for you guys. And I did!**

 **Months ago. Now I lost the last chapter. Thanks fanfiction.**

 **God I gotta get my A into G.**

Transcendence Rebels

Chapter 19

"Who….who are you?" Mabel stuttered. Zahra grinned slyly.

"Who, me?" She asked, cunningly sweet. "I'm just the bodyguard, the guard dog. Or should I say, guard _tiger_." Alpha team stood there a while longer, hesitating. It was Lavendyr who recovered first.

"We are here-" She began.

"I know why you're here." Zahra let her head fall against the wall behind her so she was staring upwards. "You're here to take revenge on Gideon, as is your right."

"'Right'? What do you mean by that?" Alcor asked, head cocked in confusion.

"I'm not going to stop you from going in, but I need something in return." The hybrid explained.

"Just spit it out." Lavendyr ordered.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your tail in a twist. I want a duel." She said simply.

"A duel?"

"Yes. You see, the _extra_ guards Gideon provides don't put up much of a fight." The way she said 'extra' sent shivers down Lavendyr's spine. "It's boring here, so I would like some entertainment to liven things up a little." The spy hesitated, before nodding.

"Alright, you got your fight." She announced, smirking.

"Lavendyr, what-" Alcor began. She placed a hand on his shoulder to cut him off.

"Listen, I got this. She's jut a bored little kitty, itching for some fun. This'll be easy." She assured, and the young demon nodded.

"Okay." He began to reach out to open the door.

"Oh, and Alcor?" He paused. "I'm gonna call you Dipper from now on." Mabel face lit up.

"But what about Diana?" Alcor asked.

"Diana's….Diana's _dead_." She said sternly, even thought it pained her to say it. "She has been for five years. The name 'Alcor' was supposed to be a title, an alias, but you turned it into something more than that, something that never shouldn't have been. If you keep it up this way," She sighed. "You aren't honoring her." Alcor recoiled slightly. To hear Lavendyr talk so bluntly about her deceased best friend, it was kinda scary. But…..she had a point. The demon boy averted her gaze.

"Sorry for interrupting this little moment, but don't you have an evil overlord to overthrow?" Zahra asked.

"You got this." Lavendyr supported. He nodded, and gripped the door handle.

"Oh, and one more thing." The hybrid said. "He's got a couple of guards in there with him."

"What about you?" Pacifica asked. She shrugged.

"I guess he didn't trust me." She replied honestly.

"I don't blame him." Alcor muttered. "Okay! Alpha team, this is it! Let's go!"

He threw the door open.

Lavendyr and Zahra watched them enter, the latter's tail twitching in anticipation.

"You know I lied to them." She said, averting her eyes. Lavendyr glanced sidelong at her.

"Gideon's not in there, is he." She didn't phrase it like a question. She shook her head.

"Oh no, he's in there all right." She turned from the door and went back to her position of leaning against the wall.

"So what did you mean? That he doesn't have guards?"

"He's not in _that_ room." Lavendyr raised an eyebrow in silent question. "I've suspected it for a while, but he has a 'secret lair' in there, as I like to call it." Zahra explained.

"Any idea how to get in?" Again, she shook her head.

"Not a clue." Lavendyr bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well that doesn't help."

"Not even a little?" The hybrid inquired.

"Okay yeah, a little. But not a lot."

They were silent a little longer.

"On the count of three, name your favorite candy." Zahra ordered.

"What, why?" She shrugged.

"I wanna get to know my opponent." She explained.

"Yeah, but what's the point?"

"The point is do it before I kick you to kingdom come."

"Oooookaaay…..."

"One. Two. Three."

" _Smile dip_." They said in unison.

"Hottest guy in my group." Lavendyr ordered.

" _The ex-solider_." Again, the two spoke at the same time.

" _When you first came to Gravity Falls._ "

" _Five years ago._ "

"Did we just become best friends?" Lavendyr asked.

"Yes. Yes we did." Zahra agreed, and sighed. "Too bad I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"Woah woah, hold up. Who said _you're_ gonna kick _my_ ass?"

"I did." The hybrid said obviously. Lavendyr dropped into a fighting stance.

"Looks like there's only one way to settle this." Zahra did the same, smirking.

"Bring it."

What lay inside shocked the lot of them.

"He's….he's not here." Wendy stated.

"No shit." Pacifica deadpanned. "Zahra lied about the guards, too." Alcor rolled his eyes, and surveyed the room. It was empty, bare of any decorations or furniture, save for a single dark oak desk situated in the middle of the space, and a large fireplace off to the side.

"No carpets, no hangings, no paintings, what kind of place is he running?" Stan asked sarcastically, investigating the fireplace. "I wouldda thought he would have at least spiced the place up a bit."

"Not a clue." Dominic replied, running a finger along the desk. Dust piled on the tip and he brushed it off. "Don't think he's been here for a while." Alcor huffed, coming over to him.

"Might be worth checking this place out, though." He announced.

"You can't be serious." Pacifica said. "Look around you. There's nothing here."

"This was a waste of time." Vereyu concluded for the blonde.

"I beg to differ." While they had been talking, Kali had taken the chance to properly examine the wooden desk, flipping through the many papers that littered it. Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Come take a look at this." The rest of Alpha gathered around her, Mabel and Alcor at her sides.

A single stack of paper stood out from the rest, a small ring of uncluttered desk surrounding it.

"What is this?" Pacifica asked, lifting a paper. It was a short bio of someone they had never met, the picture crossed out in red and labeled 'Deceased.'

"By my understanding, a list of everyone who opposes Gideon."

"Candy! Grenda!" Mabel cried. The next two papers were of her old friends, Candy labeled as 'Jailed' and Grenda as 'Processed for Work.' "I completely forgot about them! Oh god, I'm a horrible friend." She sobbed, and Alcor put a comforting hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"At least they resisted."

"True, but they aren't free." Wendy reminded. The demon shot a look at her. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Uhh, guys?" Qual asked. "Is _this_ the 'Diana' you keep mentioning?" He held up a paper. The picture was crossed out in red, but the label wasn't 'Deceased.'

"Solitary Confinement." Mabel read. "But wasn't she….."

"Lavendyr needs to see this." Alcor ordered. Before they could do anything, a folksy voice rang out.

"Oh, ya'll ain't goin' nowhere." It said.

"It's about time you little brat!" Pacifica yelled. "Stop hiding like the coward you are abound fight us!"

Heeding her command, the fireplace slid aside, shaking the room and revealing Gideon in all his folksy glory. The shudder opened the door a crack, but no-one noticed.

"Great." Mabel muttered. "Juuuust great." The so called 'evil overlord' flashed her a toothy grin.

"Why hello, pumpkin!" He greeted. "Long time, no see, ain't it?"

"Not long enough." The brunette told him harshly. "We're here to stop you, _Gideon_." She spat the word. He chuckled darkly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." He snapped his fingers. "Henchmen! Put a stop to these trespassers!" At his command, two large, bulky men appeared from the shadows on either side of him. Alpha team slowly stepped back as they advanced.

"I guess Zahra wasn't lying after all." Vereyu muttered, eyes wide.

"Oh, no, she was acting precisely as I ordered."

"I _knew_ there was something off about that bitch!" Pacifica yelled.

Alcor scowled, and stepped in front of the others. Mabel, seeing what he was about to do, did the same. She smirked.

"Bring it on, short stuff." They said together.

Lavendyr had thrown the first punch.

Zahra had nimbly dodged it, and the next one, and the next. But the rebel kept going, throwing punches right and left, then left and right. The hybrid just continued to avoid them, moving her head side to side, like what anime characters do. She never retaliated, instead opting to wear her opponent down until her chance came.

Soon the two heard a muffled shout from the other room, something along the lines of '-An-y! Gr-da!' Lavendyr's eyes darted to the source, momentarily distracted. Zahra took the opportunity to swing her leg around, hitting her smack in the face. She went flying, crashing into the wall. Lavendyr slowly stood, wiping her chin. She shot a glare at her opponent.

"Oh, it's _on_ , bitch." She swore.

"And it wasn't before?" Came the reply.

"I was just warming up." Sure enough, she launched herself at the tiger, tackling her to the ground. She then began to punch her, now that she couldn't move.

"Hey, that's dirty!" Zahra protested.

"This is a revolution, kiddo. There ain't time for playing nice."

"If that's how you wanna play it." The tiger heaved with all her strength, and rolled Lavendyr off her, until she was on top of the spy. "How'd you like it now?" She asked.

"Hmm, not bad," The blonde brought her legs up and shoved her off her. Zahra skidded back a couple metres, and she stood over her, "but I'm still better." She finished.

A low rumble filled the room briefly, not strong enough for either of them to falter, but enough to nudge the door open slightly. The voices in the other room floated freely into the hall. A folksy 'Why hello, pumpkin!" flowed into the hall.

Lavendyr glanced towards the door, and Zahra took the opportunity to shove all her strength into the blonde, sending her staggering backwards. She recovered in time to block the following blow to her face, and to dodge the side kick coming from her right. Voices floated into the room.

"I guess Zahra wasn't lying after all."

"Oh, no, she was acting precisely as I ordered."

"I _knew_ there was something off about that bitch!"

Lavendyr glared.

"You lying motherfucking bastard!" She yelled. "You _lied_ to us!"

"I had to." Zahra replied, smirking. "Part of the job."

"'Part of the job' _I called you my friend_!" She shrugged dismissively.

"Shows what you know."

Lavendyr growled in frustration, and launched herself at the hybrid.

"Short stuff!? _Short stuff_!?" Gideon cried. "I am _Lord_ over the entire world!"

"Not for much longer." Mabel teased, evading one of the henchman's grasp. He growled, and kept attacking her. She skipped back each time with the ease of five years practice. Kali and Vereyu join in, trying to confuse and tire the bulky guard.

Dom, Alcor, Stan and Qual worked on the other, striking and landing hits before jumping out of reach and another teammate jumping in. Several years of working together as a team strengthened their teamwork, and while it wasn't perfect, it was enough.

Pacifica and Wendy kept shuffling through the papers, stuffing what they needed into their pockets and destroying the rest over a convenient candle on the desk.

Off to the side, Gideon stood fuming, barking orders at his two _very_ human henchmen, and looking like a beetroot who played paintball and failed miserably.

He was that red in the face.

"So." Alcor said between attacks. He was panting slightly, but not enough to deter him from their mission. "You send your lackeys to fight, but don't do any work yourself?" He snorted. "Some overlord."

Gideon went even redder with rage.

"Oi! Tomato!" Vereyu called, and he spun to face her. "You can't even stop the people doing the _least_ work!" She taunted. He was furious, turning a reddish purple. By now, Wendy and Pacifica were nearly done and the desk almost completely cleared, any papers burned or stolen.

"What, never did _any_ kind of exercise!?" Stan yelled. "Bet you never did _any_ work in the five years you've ruled! Let alone signing papers, that is!" The old man cackled, before having to cough and heave. " _Ahem_. Worth it."

"While _we_ ," Mabel continued, firing her modified grappling hook at the exhausted bodyguard, "Have been training non-stop for _five year_ s. And a bit." She added as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Face it, _Gideon._ " Alcor finished, knocking the other out with a final whack to the head with his bo staff. "We've already won."

Both henchmen down, Gideon looked about ready to explode. He obviously had underestimated his opponent.

"You….you friggin' _parsnips_!" He cried, and a moment passed with no-one saying anything.

Then they all burst into laughter.

" _Parsnips_!? Gideon, seriously, but _parsnips_!?"

"Haha, what next, _beetroot_!?"

"Yeah yeah, or _vegetable_!"

"Guys, guys. I think we all know what would be next." Stan said, face serious. " _Cabbage_."

They all howled in laughter, while 'Lil Gideon' got angrier and angrier. Finally he snapped.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " He yelled. Alpha team all stared at him in shock. Even Alcor, the freaking _demon_ , was surprised.

So surprised, a small amount of it escaped him in the form of electricity.

And it hit Gideon.

And it fried him.

Instead of staring at him in shock, they stared at his crisp corpse on shock.

"Ǫ͙̦̟̝͚o̗̹̹̣͓p͏͇̪͈̻͕s̖̫͈̲.̜̤" He whispered.

That day did not go as planned, to say the least.


End file.
